More than I deserve
by leverageobsessedgrifter
Summary: Nate makes a plan to help earn Sophie's trust. But when things go wrong can he come up with a new plan to get her back? This is my first time writing a story ever. I love reading all the Leverage fanfics and this idea came to me one night as I was falling asleep. It pretty much wrote itself. Hope it doesn't suck! lol Yes this is titled after one Christian Kane's songs.
1. Chapter 1

He had to get the story straight in his mind. To make sure what he was going to tell her when she did call. As he was running it through in his head his cell phone rang. He pulled it out if his pocket he already knew who it was but still answered with a question "hello?

"Hi, Nate it's me."

As he heard her voice a smile spread across his face nothing he could do to stop it even if he wanted to which he didn't. He loved the sound of her voice.  
"Oh Hi Soph."

"I tried your apartment first but you weren't there?" Sophie ask kind of wondering where he could be this late.

OK Nate said to himself just liked I practiced in my head. He could act natural as well as Sophie could well not really, not even half as well as the grifter when she was breaking the law, not when she was on stage and a that thought brought on another small smile.  
"Oh I had to run to the store for a few things. I was out of eggs and coffee that I needed in the morning and getting a late night snack." Nate said hoping it didn't come out sounding like a lie. The grifter was very good at picking up on a lie even over the phone.

"Oh OK I wanted to talk a bit before heading to bed." She said a little hesitantly. She didn't buy what he was saying he probably ran out of his favorite alcohol but she let it slide for now. Because she just wanted to hear his voice. It was always hard on her to be doing a con in another city away from the team and Nate. It had been a long and exhausting day and she just need to relax before heading to bed and talking to Nate would help her do that. She could use his help figuring out this mark. She had a feeling about this one and her feelings have never let her down before.

Nate said "I am almost to my house can I call you back in a few Sophie?"

She tried not to sound disappointed that he couldn't talk to her now. She said "sure that's fine." Knowing him he would get to busy or start drinking and forget. She sighed she really needed to talk to him she'd rather see him but talking would be the next best thing.

"Thanks Soph it shouldn't be to long." In the background Sophie caught a women's giggle and say "thank you Nate your always such a gentlemen" then silence as the phone call was ended.

As he hung up he felt bad she had sounded down about him not being able to talk. But he had to finish getting his plan together.

Still in a state of shock she had to get her mind off of what she heard. So as Sophie waited to see if he would even bother calling her back. She went over the day she had. She had a suspicion this mark was playing with her. As a grifter she was use to working on the fly and changing things up as you go. Sophie also didn't like how touchy-feely that this mark was. It was like he was testing her and seeing how far she's let it go. Nothing really new but she never worked that way. It just wasn't her style. That's one of the reason she wanted to talk to Nate. Just saying his name in her head reminded her that he hadn't called back yet.

They really hadn't talked about their relationship or whatever they were in. Their friends with extras was OK in the beginning but she always knew she wanted more. She was worried it would scare Nate away. He wasn't ready for anything serious and she had no claim on him. He was free to meet or see other people. He was a good man and he deserved someone that would make him happy not bring him into a world that is a downward spiral of theft and doubt. "_I'm rubbish at relationships anyway_ "Sophie said to herself. She would let him go she knew she had to. It would probably kill her inside. It's hard when you've loved someone and waited for 15 years. She should have known that if he couldn't figure it out by now she wasn't the one for him.

Her thoughts slipped back over the last few months. Nate had been acting different. Well he was always a bit different when it come to them. But over the passed two months he seemed to be drifting away from her. They still spent their nights together which was always wonderful. But in the daytime he seemed distracted not really listening to her and if she walked into a room he was in he jumped a bit. If he got a phone call he would step out of the room if she was there. Once she heard him say on the phone "Maggie that means a lot to me Thank you talk to you soon." The last part his voice faded away because he saw her passing by the office as he hung up his head went back down to read the files and didn't even look up at her as she looked in then continued on her way. Maybe Maggie was the best thing for him they both went through the same thing and understood what the lose of their son meant to each other. With Nate drinking less maybe they could have a chance again.

What was she thinking that Nate and her could ever work out. It had been great for awhile but they probably would have never made it in the long run. They were both to stubborn and set in their ways. Both liked to be in control and neither willing to give it up. The grifter realized she was crying when tears started falling on the hands in her lap. She must be more exhausted then she thought. It had been over a week since she saw Nate and his amazing blue eyes and out of control curls. She couldn't help to smile at the thought of his uncontrollable hair. Nate liked to be in control but couldn't control his own hair. Just few things she loved about him. Letting out a deep breathe she wiped off the tears and stood up.

An inner voice spoke inside her head _"hey your Sophie Devereaux one of the worlds best grifter. Tears never did you any good. You'll be fine.! You'll move on! That's what you do! That's what you've always done!_" She would do it if that's what Nate wanted, hard yes but wasn't her life always hard. Nothing new there. Fresh start as she said when they first split up. She had meant it but it felt great to get the team back together.

How she found herself on this team or any team for that matter she still didn't understand? She was thinking about all this as she was going through her routine of getting ready for bed. Yes, she had come along at first because it was great seeing Nate again and she couldn't forget their history together. For most of her life Sophie never counted on anyone but herself. She had learned the hard way on that little life lesson. Except now they weren't just a team but a family. They were all too independent and not trusting anyone but themselves at first. Sophie again smiled when thinking of her dysfunctional family. She loved them all. But they knew the team wouldn't last forever. "_OK now enough self pity_" she heard the voice in her head again.

About a half hour later she was all set to crawl into bed not looking forward to sleeping alone again but it looks like she might have to get use to it. She earned and needed a good night sleep but knew her brain and her heart wasn't going to let her rest. Turning off the light and walking over to the bed there was a knock at the door. Sophie stopped moving, her life as a grifter taught her to be very cautious. Her mind flashed to the mark they were about to bring down she wouldn't put it passed him to find out what hotel she was staying in. Another knock came as she stood there.

"Room service" said the voice on the other side of the door.

"Oh sorry I didn't order anything." She said in her southern accent she was using on her mark in case it was him. Sophie could try and keep up the con if needed. She had ordered a light dinner hours ago but nothing since then. She almost wished Eliot was here but he was working in a different part of the con.

_" Come on you can handle yourself miss worlds best grifter we've been doing it for a long time as you told Nate during the con on the sleaze ball judge._" There was that inner voice again. It was true. When did she start relying on other instead of herself? You never know when you'll be on your own again. It always happened. Usually she did the leaving though. "OK pull yourself together Sophie"she said in a whisper. She straighten her back and walked to the door.

"What was your name again?"The grifter questioned in her sweet southern drawl through the door if one thing she was always observant. She had seen his name and talked to him a bit when he delivered her food earlier, it was Peter and she had given him a large tip. Guaranteeing he would want to deliver anything going to her room again hoping for another big tip.

Through the door he answered "its Peter ma'am, a call came in ordering this for your room. Do you want me to bring it back?" He asked sounding disappointed.

Sophie figure he thought he was missing out on his big tip. So she opened the door slowly and cautiously and looked both ways down the hallway. Sensing that nothing was amiss she gave him a beautiful smile "Oh no you can bring it in."

Peter was smiling too as he rolled in the cart. Of course Sophie gave him an even bigger tip. Ensuring if anything else was ordered he would be the one bringing it.

She checked the hallway again as Peter left and she closed the door. Curiously she carefully checked what was on the room service cart. Champagne, gourmet cheese and crackers, strawberries and creme. Smiling again because they were all her favorites that only Nate knew about. There was a note on the cart. It read Hope this will help you relax you sounded stressed on the phone. It was signed Nate. Well he wasn't to busy with another women to set this up but to busy to call her back. She couldn't be mad though he was being thoughtful and for Nate that was a big thing. Letting her thoughts run away with her again she barely heard the knock at the door again.

It was Peter "oh miss this is Peter again I forgot one thing."


	2. Chapter 2

_It was Peter "oh miss this is Peter again I forgot one thing."_

Sophie opened the door cautiously again and found Nate standing there with a huge bouquet of white roses and a big smile on his face. Sophie was once again in shock but this was a good shock. All she could get out was "whaa"... She couldn't even get out the full word. The beautiful grifter just stood there with her jaw dropped open and her brown eyes widened.

Nate took a step towards his grifter. He just couldn't help smiling she was so beautiful. Even in her state of shock with this funny look on her face she was amazing and she was his. He didn't think he could love anyone or even himself again for that matter. But she helped him though so much putting up with him and she still stayed by him. Actually he didn't think he could love someone as much as he loved this women standing before him with her mouth open staring at him. He took a few more steps and that caused Sophie to automatically back up and let him in. "Here these are for you" Nate said handing them to her trying to pull her out of her state of shock.

Finally Sophie snapped out of it and closed her mouth and took the flowers. Realizing once again he had brought another of her favorites. First he had sent her favorite champagne and also knew she like to have strawberries and creme on the nights she needed to slip out of the real world and just be and now her favorite flowers. Sophie closed the door. Taking in a deep breathe of the beautiful roses in her hands they smelled heavenly putting a smile on her face.

In return causing Nate to smile. He locked eyes with hers both starring deep into each others. He walked up to her taking the flowers from her not breaking the connection with their eyes. He placed them on the table by the door. He then back her up against the door and pressed his body against hers until there was no room left even for a slither of air. Nate slipped his hands through her hair and kissed her slowly at first then deepened it as Sophie took a quick breath and gave him access. Her hands were running through Nate's hair wrapping her fingers around the curls at the nape of his neck. When they both needed to come up for air. Nate leaned his forehead on Sophie's and they just stood there breathing heavily, their shirts rubbed against each other with each deep breath they took. and they stayed there enjoying the moment. Crystal clear blue eyes looking into the deepest of chocolate brown ones.

Sophie bit her lower lip with her teeth until she found just enough air in her lungs to finally speak. She breathlessly asked him "what are you doing here? Not that I mind, mind you." She pushed him back a little bit so she could slide her hands up and down his chest. "But when I talked to you earlier you said you were headed back to your place."

Nate let his hands run down her arms then took her hands and lead her to the couch. "A little white lie." Nate said with a smirk as they sat down next to each other. Their thighs and hands touching not wanting to be to far apart from each other. He admitted to her "I was leaving the airport, getting in the rental car and picking up your flowers on my way here. Sorry about not being able to talk to you. I needed to call the hotel and set up the room service for us. I knew if I talked to you too long you would pick up on something. I know you and you are very observant even on phone calls."

This fact caused Sophie to smile and let out a small laugh. Nate had Sophie lean back so she get more comfortable.

And he continued. "I know you had a crappy day and it was killing me the way the mark was treating you. We hadn't seen each other in a week and I missed you."

Sophie still couldn't believe he was here sitting next her on the couch. She kept rubbing her hand on his thigh just to feel him and make sure he was really here. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She asked still with a bit of confusion in her eyes.

"I had a plan together about coming out to see you but I could tell now was the best time. After hearing all you were going through just to keep the mark hooked. I knew you would need a friendly face." He said smiling at her. "I had Hardison book my flight and left. In the air I figured out the rest of my plan and decided to make it a surprise for you."

Sophie had leaned her head back against the couch with her eyes closed.

Nate didn't like how exhausted she looked, gorgeous yes like always, but tired. Like she had nothing left in her to give. He knew grifting was hard even though she made it look easy that's why she was the best. A long grift as this one was taking a toll on the real Sophie.

"So why don't we enjoy some champagne and have a late night snack on cheese and crackers. So we aren't hungry and save the strawberries and creme for later". He said that last bit in his sexy voice close to her ear causing her to bring her head back up to look at him with one eyebrow raised up as he leaned into kiss her. He slid her back on the couch until she was lying down his lips were now on her neck.

Sophie moaned and arched up into him, she started working on the buttons of his shirt. He lifted himself up on his extending arms looking down at her. Her hair was laid out surrounding her head and her eyes were burning into his. With all the willpower he had left. He said as he sat up and pulled Sophie up next to him "I don't want to rush this we have all night well actually we have all weekend. I figured it might be better to let the mark cool off a bit since he seemed to be catching on. Also that way we can have some us time." Nate stood up and helped a reluctant Sophie off the couch. He lead her to the little table in her room and as she sat down he placed some cheese and crackers on a plate for her and got her a glass of champagne.

She watched him with her wondering brown eyes. "So my favorite flowers, my favorite champagne and my favorite escape from this world dish?"

Nate could hear the question in her voice. He knew it was hard for her to put her defenses down and accept what was in front of her. It might even be harder for her then it was for him. Nate rationalized as he looked at his beautiful grifter. It was easy for Sophie to worry about him. It took all the attention off of her. When things starting going good for her he could tell she got suspicious.

As he watched her elegantly take a sip of her champagne. Their eyes meet over her glass. He wondered what she had been through before she was a grifter and how she became one of the worlds best grifters? He understood that she would tell him when she was ready if she was even ever ready. Whatever happened he didn't care, it made her what she is today. His unforgettable gorgeous breathtaking Sophie Devereaux. He never would want to change that.

Sophie slowly slipped her champagne and watched Nate over her glass. Feeling the need to keep the glass as a shield. Her mind was working again that inner voice speaking to her. _"What was he up to? Why was he really here?"_ It all seems a bit to much to believe. Especially all this to becoming from Nate. _"Was he here to let you know it was over he found someone that he was ready to live a real life with? Maybe this was his nice way of_ _letting you down. One last hurrah before he starts over in his new life."_ She had so many questions but no way ways she going to ask him. That would make her to vulnerable and Sophie Devereaux aka any name you can think of she's probably used at one time or another wasn't willing to do that. So she watched as he relaxed in the chair across from her.

"So do you want to talk about today or do you want to forget about that jerk of a mark." She heard Nate say pulling her mind back from inside her head. Sophie liked it inside her head sometimes it was safer for her there. It kept away the real world when she didn't want to deal with it. She can hide behind the wall she had taken so long to build and fortify. Lots of times staying behind that wall kept her from enjoying the real world. It was very hard for her to trust someone and let them in. That's why it was easier for her to focus on Nate's problems and not hers. Make it seem like it was Nate with the problems not her.

As Nate sat there, both in silence sitting back watching each other. Nate tried to pull her back to him by talking about the con and out from hiding behind the wall she had built up in her head and around her heart. Maybe he'd try a different approach. He surprised her by saying "have I told how beautiful you are lately?"

Taking a slow sip of her champagne she replied "No I don't think you have" with a bright smile on her face.

"Well you are you know. I'll have to make sure and tell you more often." He leaned forward in his chair and rested his arms on his thighs. His blue eyes watch her closely. "So beautiful in fact sometimes I forget to breath when your near me and you cause me to lose my train of thought just by walking into the same room I'm in. I don't know which I like better really watching you walk into a room or watching you walk out of a room." He said with a slow smirk forming on his face. He could see the surprise on her face then Nate could see her start building that wall back up and there was that look again like she was there but not quite all present. It was going to take a lot for this long time grifter to trust him and his words.

As Nate finished speaking and just looked at her with those intense blue eyes and that smirk. Sophie could feel herself slipping back behind that wall she had built so long ago. It was safer there no one can hurt her there. It was a very strong wall. But she could feel it getting weaker. Each time Nate did or said something nice for her. She wasn't sure if she wanted it to fall or not. Maybe she could let it down a little bit not to much. She had to be ready to refortify it if he let her down like she was so use to. She wanted to believe him but its hard for someone who been grifter as long as her. You hear everything if your in this business long enough they tell you what you want to hear to get what they want. So she learned real fast how to work them first to get what she wanted and then left without looking back.

Sophie responded with a cool "Why thank you Nate" breaking the eye contact to look at the flowers he just brought her. For a needed moment to take a deep breath not wanting him to see how much of what he said affected her and continued "you know you didn't have to come all the way here. I'm fine. I can take care of myself, I've been doing it a long time you know. We could have talked on the phone and figured out a new plan."

Sophie dared to turn her eyes back to him. This time when she looked at him he had his head tilted back against the chair with his eyes closed. " I'm sure you had plan C, D or E ready."

He knew what it was like he spent years behind his own fortuitous. His was built from different pains and sorrows but she helped him bring his down and now it was his turn to help her. He would love to smash it down. No he understood it took a little bit at a time for that wall to stay down and for her to start building trust. He hoped their little crazy family they had built had helped bring some of that wall down.

Nate sat up straight, took a sip of champagne and just watched her. Her eyes didn't have that sparkle and look of challenge that he loved. His mind continued to go over their past. She left them, him. She said it was to find herself and bury the rest. Now that his wall had crumbled down now he knew the real reason. Sophie had felt that wall cracking and she didn't know how to handle it. All she ever knew was to run so she ran. He really wasn't sure she'd come back. Very glad when she gave in and returned. Her wall back in place and with Nate's wall almost down they were in different places in their life. So he kept working, doing cons. Watching her and seeing she did really want to let it down but didn't know how or trust herself to let it fall.

Sophie knew he was analyzing her as he sat there intently looking at her. He was the mastermind after all and she a grifter so he must know she was doing the same. She was just so emotionally and physically exhausted the grifter didn't know how much more she could take of Nate being so sweet and nice before this wall, her safe place crumbled and it scared her. He was the mastermind after all. If she could have a moment to get herself together without his blue eyes watching her analyzing her the way he does to a mark.

So she let her mind drift back to the phone call and the sound of the women's giggle. She was happy for him that he was finally in a place in his life to feel he could move on and be happy. Weather it was with or without her. So she would be happy for him.

Nate watched as her eyes drifted closed. she took a deep breathe and took longer to open again. The mastermind was trying to see why it took so long to open her eyes. He could always read his grifter but right now he couldn't tell if she was just tired or didn't want to look at him. Yep this was a great time to hash it out her defenses were down. Sophie wouldn't be happy about this but now was the perfect time. They had all weekend this could end very bad or it could be the best thing that had ever happened to him/them.

_"Ok here it goes, getting ready to go to battle with this stubborn beauty. "_ he said to himself his own inner voice pepping him up. "Soph" Nate started to say with a deep breath. "I know you can take care of yourself you mentioned that to me before and you've been doing it along time. Isn't it time you let someone else that cares about you help a little. Any one of us Eliot, Parker and even Hardison would be there to help you in a heartbeat. Though I'm not sure what Hardison would do to help unless it was something to do with security systems or computers. But we'd all be there in minutes even if was just to be a shoulder to lean on."

Sophie tried to interject. "No it time to just listen to me." As he sat up he suggested. "Why don't we get more comfortable? Here why don't I refill our drinks and move to the couch."

More a statement then a question she noticed. As she was going protest he gave her a quick kiss. It was to keep her for talking and also he just wanted to kiss her. He filled both their glasses and held out his hand which she took. That was a good sign she didn't ignore him. She sat back down on the couch. He couldn't help himself and sneaked in another quick kiss it landed on her pursed lips.

Sophie didn't like being hushed or told what to do. But she let Nate get away with for now. For curiosity sake. Sitting she leaned into the side of the couch holding her glass in her left hand she tucked her legs up beside her to be comfortable and for defense. Taking a long drink she sat quietly waiting for him to continue.

Nate sat for a minute then he was up pacing.

Watching him go back and forth and back and forth. She decided to take control. Sophie had already steeled herself on how this conversion was going to go. She was ready she could handle this. Even if this was her last weekend with him. She wanted to make it the best. She'd have her memories and they both knew how she love those and relived them. She drank the rest of her champagne and carefully set down her glass. The weary grifter stood up right as he was making another pass and blocked his pacing with her body, he bumped into her and she said with her own sexy voice "look Nate why don't we not talk about work or us and just enjoy our alone time together." With that said she wrapped his shirt in her fingers and brought him closer to her. She kissed him without holding nothing back. Putting all the feeling she couldn't say out loud into this kiss. She felt one of his hands run through her hair and the other on her lower back then he pull her even closer to him still. Her hands were working the buttons on his shirt. They were both hungry for this. It had been to long.

Air became important and Nate took a step back breathing heavy he looked at her. She was his she may not know that yet but he'd make her understand. His grifter was right again they could talk later he missed her to much and he had no willpower left. He laughed a little at that thought. Come to think of it he never had much willpower at all when it came to this beautiful women in front of him.

Sophie looked into his eyes. She was always good at reading people that how she made a living, how she got by in this world. But the look in Nate's eyes right now anyone could read. His blue eyes were so intense it felt like he could devour her with his eyes alone. Getting weak in the knees she decided to lead him to the bedroom before her legs couldn't hold her anymore.

Nate let her pull him along by his hand as she was walked in front of him. She didn't get to far. When he captured her by the waist and pulled her back to him so her back was up against his chest. He brought his lips to the side of her neck. He's voice was a low whisper as he spoke. She smiled as his breath tickled her her ear. "You might have won this round but we are going to finish our conversion sooner or later Soph."

Sophie's smile dropped a little but just a little. Cause she saw him grab the strawberries and creme when she slipped out of his grip. Then he continued to follow her into the bedroom.

It was hours later when Nate quietly got out of bed slipped on his pants and exited the bedroom. As he was closing the door he stood there leaning on the door frame and just watched her for a few minutes. Times like this she looked peaceful as she slept with a smile on her face. Not at war with herself trying to fight at keeping herself behind that damned wall. He would help her liked she had helped him. He wouldn't give up on her, she didn't give up on him. He could help her see that they were much better together than alone.

Nate slowly closed the door she needed her rest and deserved it. He walked over to the window and stood there looking out over the city. He needed to come up with a new plan a better plan this wasn't going to be easy. If not one of the hardest plans he'll have to come up with. You can't con a con man and he didn't want to. He wanted his grifter to see this wasn't a con it never was for him. Even when he chased her all around Europe it was always real. That why it was so hard to he near her.

First they had their own barriers. He was married. Then he want through years of grief. When he was close to giving them a try Sophie had a boyfriend. He didn't blame her for that she did tell him before not to wait to long. I guess he did. Then she left to find herself. She came back for him and the team. I'm sure that was hard for her to admit she needed them. As hard as it was for him to admit he needed her. The time was right for them he needed to convince her of that. Not an easy thing to grift a grifter even if it was all true. He was ready for this challenge. Nate wasn't going to let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

_He was ready for this challenge. Nate wasn't going to let her go._

Chapter 3

He turned around made himself a cup of coffee and went to sit on the couch. They finally came together after the job in San Lorenzo. Alcohol was involved but so was real emotions. Neither of them knowing or admitting to the other what they felt. So it evolved into a "friends with extras" type of relationship. Both acting like they weren't falling in love. Such a small innocent word but it could change lives. He knew now that he loved her the first time he saw her in Prague. She turned to him he saw her eyes and that smile. It wasn't her beauty that he fell for even though she was beautiful. It was her skills and smarts that attracted him the most.

He had followed her case. No one could catch her or had a clue as to who she was. She was uncatchable he had got the closest to her. He knows it was because she let him. With him being married it made it safe to chase her and flirt when she let him come close to catching her. They did the cat and mouse game for years then Sam died he got lost in his grief and a bottle. He lost Maggie. He had to admit he didn't try hard to hold on to her. He didn't blame her for leaving him. He turned into a jerk, a drunk jerk. Though he never cheated on Maggie his heart had fallen for the grifter years before and she was all he thought about. Between the grief, alcohol and the guilt it nearly killed him. When all he had to do was turn to Sophie the whole time. Instead he pushed her away.

Taking a drink out of his coffee mug he had cupped in his hands. A smile came to his face as he was thinking of his new plan. Nate called Hardison to help put his new plan in motion. Hardison was use to late night calls from Nate. So there was no questions. The three others on the team could finish off this con. Sophie had done her job and he didn't want her near that scum of a mark again.

The mastermind got up, put his coffee cup in the kitchenette sink. Then he went to slip back in bed with the beautiful grifter. He needed sleep so he could get up and put his new plan in to action.

He laid down next to Sophie and it seemed almost automatic how still asleep she turned over and laid her head on his chest and placed one of her legs to twist around one his. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. As he stroked her hair. She let out a soft moan even though she was still in a deep sleep. It made him smile and he drifted into a content sleep.

Sophie woke up with a big stretch she felt the cold side of the bed and knew that Nate was already up like usual. Probably getting breakfast ready and going over what they should do to finish with this job. She went to the bathroom took a much needed long hot shower. The good night sleep and the shower helped her to feel more relaxed. Nate surprising her was amazing. But it made her question everything even more. Her inner voice speaking back up. _"He didn't usually act this way. So why now?_" She could read him well and knew something was amiss. Was he buttering her up for one final weekend? This is where she would usually do the leaving. No she would try and stay for the team. She had known him and loved him for years. She could pull herself together and work with him professionally. Heck that was her job to grift. She would just be grifting herself. As long as he was happy she could do it. He was always what mattered most to her.

As she got dressed she decided she should pack as she went she didn't need the whole weekend to spend with Nate last night was enough and she knew he would want to talk again. Sophie really didn't want to sit in this hotel far from her home and listen to why this was their last rendezvous. "Oh bugger" she said out loud as she thought of that word home she never really had one until she starting work with the team. She would finish with this mark and head back home.

A little while later she heard Nate say as he leaned on the doorway to the bedroom. "Hey beautiful I know your awake I heard the shower running earlier, breakfast is ready." She had just finished zipping up her suitcase. She looked up him. Their eyes meet each others. Nate had a raised eyebrow as he watched her with a question in his eyes. There was lots of times they didn't need words and just spoke with their eyes. This one wasn't one of them.

As he started to say something. Sophie jumped in with "I'm just getting my stuff ready early. Since we should be able to finish with his con today. He's ready to be reel in. I'm suppose to meet with him later over lunch. I can finish this and we can head h..." She almost said the word home but it won't feel like home again to her just a place to stay for awhile longer. "We could head back to the headquarters. I'm sure you have a new client lined up already." She finished saying as she brushed her hair up into a ponytail.

She would fix herself up back into her southern lady before she left for lunch to meet the mark one last time. Not that she was looking forward to that. She would really like to stay the bloody hell away from him. But she always finished her job. She had been through worse a lot worse in fact. As she set the brush down her eyes meet Nate's in the mirror he hadn't moved but his eyes were bearing into hers so intently that it made his blue eyes darken to a deep sapphire. She watched him readying herself for a battle. Which they did a lot of. She saw him take a deep breath close his eyes and slowly open them.

Walking up behind her his eyes not leaving hers as they looked in the mirror. He gentle wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck even nibbling on her earlobe. All the time not breaking eye contact. She finally couldn't take anymore of his heated stare and closed her eyes and moaned. He whispered in her ear like last night. He was so hard to resist when he did this to her and she knew he knew it. She fought dirty last night and he was giving it back to her now.

"I made breakfast can't we enjoy it after all the work I did. I went to the store to get what I needed to make you a perfect meal." Again he was working on her neck causing her to lean her head back to give him better access. His hands were sliding up her stomach, up her ribs, up to her... Her eyes flashed open to see him staring back at her wearing a smirk on his face. The mastermind knew he had won this round. She couldn't help but give him a huge smile. "I guess we're one for one." She said in a deep breathy voice. Before turning around in his arms and they both gave in to a real kiss they both wanted badly. Nate broke off the kiss and said in a quick breath "lets go eat before it gets to cold it's not easy to cook in the little kitchen area." He took her hand and lead her out to the small table he had everything all set up.

They ate in a comfortable silence enjoying the food and a slow relaxing morning. When Sophie was finished she thanked Nate for the lovely breakfast and gave him a quick kiss before gathering their plates and bringing the dishes to the little kitchen her room had. "You know you could have called room service then we wouldn't have to worry about doing the dishes" she said in a bit of a huff.

Nate took the dishes from her and laughed "but then I wouldn't be able to make your favorite breakfast. "Don't worry I'll do the dishes you go relax." He said kissing her again pinning her against the counter with his body. She couldn't deny they had chemistry even if it was a sexual chemistry. Nate broke off the kiss before it went to far and told her. "You've had a long week you deserve some pampering and rest."

She countered back with "No I don't mind, I'll help. You did make a great breakfast. Thank you Nate but you didn't need to go through all this trouble." She continued as she helped dry the dishes. "This mark isn't anything I haven't had to put up with before you know."

"Oh I know" Nate said in a bit of a whisper as he glanced over at her. Nate was deep in thought. Maybe it was because he thought as her being his now. He didn't like anyone even a mark that she was grifting for a con to be touching her and talking to her like that. _"Yep your diffidently jealous" _his inner voice told him_._ With the dishes done Nate said in a low voice next to her "well we have some time to kill. Wonder what we could ever do with it?"

Sophie let out a laugh. Then covered her mouth with a hand and gave an exaggerated fake yawn she said "I'm still a little tired I think I am going to take a nap." She then started walking to the bedroom making sure to put in a little extra sway in her hips. Stopping halfway there and slipped off her t-shirt letting it drop to the floor. Not looking backwards already knowing he was watching her. He did say he liked to watch her walk out of a room. She took a few more steps and she let her shorts, with a wiggle of her hips, slide down her long legs. By the time she made it into the bedroom she had nothing on. Before she could turn around she heard the bedroom door close and something that sounded like a deep growl."What took you so long Nate?" Sophie asked with a knowing smile on her face.

Later that morning they spent the next hour relaxing in bed. Then spent time cuddled on the couch. Either reading the paper or helping each other with the daily crossword puzzle. Sophie decided now was as a good as time as ever to bring up how to finish with this mark. She already knew, by easily reading Nate that he didn't like this mark or want her around him anymore than she wanted to be near that guy again. She wants to finish her part of the con that was her job and that's what she does best. "Twenty-three down is artist. So do you want me to run a different hook on this mark or let me finish him today?" She kept looking at the crossword feeling his eyes turn to her she continued. "I'm meeting him for lunch today at 1:00. I know he's suspect something but I know I can convince him to trust me enough for us to finish this."

Nate set down the paper and took a deep breath. He didn't want to do this to her. He know she was going to be mad no she'll be furious at him. Bracing himself for another battle he turned towards her. Taking both of her hands in his he said" about the mark, I talked to Hardison last night and the three of them have enough info on him to shut him down. The police are probably picking him up right now."

He saw her eyes get wide and they darkened as she pulled her hands away from his. She could feel her heart rate rapidly getting faster and her hands started to shake. She had to mentally slow her breathing or she would explode. After two deep breaths she said "So after all the work I put into this YOU" she emphasized the word you and pointed a shaking finger at Nate "decided you didn't need me anymore and made the call for the team to finish my job." She was very proud at how calm she sounded. When all she wanted to do was erupt.

Nate was more scared at how the grifter was keeping her composure. He rather have her yell at him and let it out. He could tell that she was hiding behind that wall of hers again and if he didn't knock it down soon he could lose her for good. She was up and pacing which was usually his job. "No it's not like that Soph you did all the hard work and made it to where we could finally bring him down. There's wasn't any reason why you needed to see him again."

As the words left his mouth. Sophie immediately stopped pacing and snapped her head toward this supposed mastermind. For being so smart he sure was an idiot she thought as she went to stand by the window looking out it was such a beautiful day. How ironic that her day and life would crumble apart on a day like this. She knew sunshine only brought rain for people like her. It was sunny for everyone else but there was always a rain cloud above her. She had let her guard down and let herself believe she could live in this world with Nate of good guys that helped people. She should have known better. She was and would always be a just a grifter, a thief. _"So I guess this is where it starts then huh."_ Said her inner voice. "_He starts by pulling you off your own con what's next, leaving you out of them completely."_

As she stood looking out over the city. Her eyes were not really seeing anything she was more inside her head working on that wall. Reality struck her, come to think of it Nate had lowered her work levels months ago. She was grifting less and less until she was mostly helping Hardison with computer stuff and van work or she stayed in the office while Nate and even Parker did the grifting. She thought back then it was to change it up and use fresh faces. She had to fight tooth and nail with him to let her grift this bloody mark. Now she could see he was weeding her out even then. A ache was building in her chest, well her heart really, as she was going over the subtle clues Nate had been giving her for months now. So much for suppose to be better than anyone at reading people. How did she not see this coming? The voice in her head answered that for her _"It was probably your love for Nate it blinds you to what's in front of your face."_ Sophie could feel the tears start to form but there was no way in hell she would let one fall no matter how much she wanted to just let them flow._"Don't let him see how much this effects you, suck it up girl!"_ Hearing that voice helped her build that wall back up brick by brick. She let her anger take her back over and after a few minutes when she had control of herself again she turned toward Nate. She knew her eyes were probably shooting fire at him but she asked in a calm voice "what am I suppose to do now?"

Nate stood up and went to her it broke his heart watching her like this. He knew she was so furious at him she could choke him. He could see her holding it in. He went to touch her arms that were now folded over her chest protecting herself. As his hand went to touch her she took a step back just out of his reach. Now his inner voice kicked in. _"You can do this follow your plan it will work out." _He told her "We'll I figured we could all use a break, relax and rejuvenate. I had Hardison book a flight to Paris your favorite city." Hoping she would see the theme here all her favorites. With her eyes fuming at him still he could tell she wasn't picking up on it.

I guess it's good that I already bloody well packed then isn't it." She said with a little bit of bite to her words. "I'll get the information on my flight from Hardison. I guess this make you two to my one, you win. I need to get ready." Sophie turned to go to the bedroom to collect her stuff. It only took her five minutes to collect the rest of her things. Slipping on her shoes and grabbing her coat. She stormed towards the door. She didn't care if the flight was ten hours from now she wasn't staying here any longer than she needed to. There was lots of places she could kill time while she waited. She only had the one suitcase with her. Inner voice again stepping in _"I'll send for my things from my bloody apartment. Maybe Parker could pack it for me. Or bugger I'll just buy more."_ Sophie knew the Brit in her came out more when she was angry. She always loved to shop anyway especially in Paris it helped her feel better when she was feeling down. She didn't think it would help this time though.

Nate was shocked at how fast she came out of the bedroom and how angry she still looked. Beautiful as always, maybe even more beautiful to him. He knew she needed some time to think on her own and to cool down. But he had to try and get through to her. He stopped her by saying her name. "Sophie" he paused for a second then realizing she wasn't stopping he continued "please don't leave like this we have the whole weekend left we can talk this out."

Not turning around she said his name like he had said hers as if they might never see each other again. "Nate" waiting a breath "I'm kind of worn out and tired of being talked at and told what to do." She started to turn and look at him but realized she couldn't so she looked back at the doorknob in her hand and continued "I was a fool to think we could make a go of this. An insurance cop and an art thief just will never work." Holding her hand up because she knew without looking he was going to interject "ex-insurance cop I know. I might be an ex-art thief. But I'll always be a grifter it's want I am all I can ever be." She straighten up and looked him in the eye. Saying in a low hushed British lilt "thank you Nate for a great evening. It wasn't needed but it was nice. The flowers are lovely to bad I can't take them with me. But again thank you for the memories you know how much I like to cherish them maybe a bit too much." Taking a breath she finished with "Oh and give my regards to Maggie." She said that last part in a even quieter voice. On that note she opened the door and left.

Sophie texted Hardison from her taxi and asked him to change her ticket to the earliest flight possible to Paris. She thought that would be the best place to go for now until she figured out where to make her fresh start.

"What the hell was she talking about with that give my regards to Maggie crap?" Nate wondered out loud. He didn't want to let her go. But if the mastermind knew one thing about Sophie Devereaux it was she didn't like being told what to do. She was so stubborn and right now he knew she wouldn't listen or hear anything he had to say. So he would finish up with his plan except he had to change it up some. He would give his crazy, stubborn and beautiful grifter time to cool off.

He called Hardison to see if Sophie had talked to him. He said "yep man she just texted me. I swear even in that women's texts I can tell she is tick off at you. What did you do now."

Nate getting more frustrated said "Hardison just give the info on Sophie flight and he told him her information. Then Nate let Hardison in on the changes he needed to make to his plan.

Alec said "OK I'll make sure everything is set up and waiting for you." Then he added "this better workout man or your gonna be dealing with the wrath of Parker for chasing Sophie away again. I wouldn't want to be you right now man you sure have a mess to clean up." Right before hanging up Hardison said "oh one more thing it seems strange even for Sophie but she told me to be nice to Maggie and that the team should be there and help you both. Yo what the hell she mean by that Nate?" Aren't you in love with Sophie not Maggie? I mean you and Sophie have been nasty for awhile now."

:OK Hardison you can stop now before you dig yourself a hole with that mouth of yours." Nate laughed at first then he was realizing what was going on and said "thanks for the advice Hardison don't worry my plan should work." But when Nate hung up the phone he was worried very worried this wasn't working out like he planned. He was now on plan T, U or V he wasn't sure anymore, he was running out of plans and time. He hurried into the bedroom to pack and get a shower.

Sophie spent her long lonely flight going over things in her mind. That inner voice was speaking but this time it wasn't helping her. _"Girl what a bloody fool you've been. You know your rubbish at anything personal especially relationship. You knew to stay away I told you that from the start but no you had to follow your heart." _She wrapped her arms around herself. Everything hurt, her stomach, her head and especially her heart. The voice kept on going. _"Letting yourself carry on like that like you believed you deserved someone as good as Nate_."

Sophie went over and over Nate's words in her head when the inner voice quieted down. He wanted her to take a break, a holiday for awhile. Saying this was really for her and the team they all deserved time to relax. Except she knew it wasn't really for her it was for Maggie. Maggie wouldn't want an old girlfriend, sleep partner or whatever Sophie had been to Nate around as they became a couple again. She hoped Maggie would make Nate happy he deserved that. He deserved more than Sophie could give him. She understood that she was too damaged, too broken to let anyone in. It would have never worked between Nate and her they were both just to messed up to complete each other. Sophie turned and looked out the little window. Nothing really to see she just wanted to turn away and let her tears fall.

Sophie only let a few tears slide down her checks. Maybe she could release it all when she got to her room in private. She knew she was heading for a breakdown. She would let it all out then pick herself up and carry on like Sophie Devereaux always did. It would be a lot harder this time probably take longer, but she'd do it.

_**Thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot. I've always wanted to write and have started tons of stories but never had the venue to write/post them. I love this fanfic site. It's a great place to release ideas/stories. No judgement, everyone has an opinion of what they like and don't like but how the world is. Here there is something for everyone. ** _


	4. Chapter 4

_She would let it all out then pick herself up and carry on like Sophie Devereaux always did. It would be a lot harder this time probably take longer but she'd do it._

Chapter 4

She doesn't even really remember how or when she got here but she was riding in a taxi to her flat she had always kept in Paris. Because she loved this city and made frequent stops there. It made sense to keep a place here. As she rode up the elevator she started losing it. Tears were now free flowing, lucky she was alone in there.

Sophie spent that night and the next few days curled up crying in bed barely getting out of it. When she did pull herself out of it she didn't have the energy or strength to stay in the real world. So she would crawl back in bed.

Four days passed like this when finally that inner voice screamed in her head making her sit up suddenly. "_OK enough is enough get your bloody pathetic butt out of bed take a shower, go out and enjoy Paris. Have tea at your favorite cafe. Now start moving." _It took awhile but she did feel much better after a long hot shower and she was very hungry she realized she hadn't really eaten except small nibbles to keep her body going since she started her pity party.

Dressing in a light sundress and sandals. Putting her hair in a ponytail more or less just to keep it out of her way. With a touch of light makeup to cover up the dark circle under her eyes it was hopeless. Oh forget it the grifter gave up, I'll just wear a pair of sunglasses she thought. Glad that she kept regular clothes here not just her grifter attire. Which she was in no mood to be wearing. Still she should be looking forward to shopping but inside she really wasn't. But she did need fresh air and food. So she put on a light sweater and left her flat.

Nate had been spending the last four days sitting in the shadows across from Sophie's favorite cafe. In the years he spent chasing her he could always find her here. Sure he knew that she knew he would find her there but that was part of their game. When he found her back then she would be drinking tea. He would order his coffee and they would talk sometime for hours. Mostly about art and the city she loved but never about what she had stolen she wouldn't give up those secrets.

So Nate waited hoping she would show up he knew she would eventually. She had to he wasn't sure how else to find her. When Sophie Devereaux wanted to disappear she did just that and left no trace. The grifter did her job well. Even Hardison couldn't find her. He knew she landed in Paris but that was all.

When Nate talked to Hardison the hacker said "I'm sorry boss man but she didn't check into the hotel I had booked and it was a five star. That women couldn't resist that. Her cell phone isn't giving me anything she must of dumped it or took the battery out" Nate could hear lots of key tapping through the phone. Hardison said after a long sigh "I can't believe it but I've got nothing man. Sophie didn't check into any hotel, motel, hostel. There isn't a lease, rental agreement or out right purchase made under any name, alias or aka she's ever used." Nate heard more frantic typing. "I searched through every person that checked into a room anywhere in the city and they all cleared. I also checked out every name of property bought, sold or rented nothing, nada, zilch. Damn that women is good."

Thanking Hardison and telling him to let him know if he finds anything on the grifter. He hung up feeling a bit discouraged. Nate was also using everything he could to find her. Like in the days when he chased her. This was his last hope he just knew if she was still in Paris she would come here. The way she loves to bring up old memories she wouldn't be able to resist coming here. His grifter was to nostalgic not to come back to their spot.

On the fourth day out of the corner of his eye he spotted a brief flash of yellow. Then it was gone in the mix of the crowd. He kept a look out, he knew it was her no one could grab his attention like she could. There it was again, yep it was her he couldn't help but smile a little. He wasn't sure if it was because he found her or if it was because he knew her so well. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress it was showing off her beautiful shaped naturally tan legs. Man how he loved those legs. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. He thought that she looked just the same as so did all those years ago. Here he was getting more gray in his hair and she looked like she hadn't aged a day. He almost went to her right then and there. He couldn't help it she was so stunning but forced himself to stay where he was he didn't want to scare her off too fast. He also wanted to just watch her for a little while.

Sophie sat down at an outside table and gave the waiter a beautiful smile, which Nate could see even from his hiding spot. She must of ordered her tea because the waiter smiled back at her and left. She was wearing sunglasses it was very bright out but Nate was wondering if there was another reason why she was wearing them. Even from over here she looked weary. Her shoulders and back weren't as straight as she usually carried herself. You had to know her as well as Nate did to notice any of this and he knew her very well.

There was something else, she seemed a bit sad. That might not be the right word or maybe depressed but he couldn't see Sophie ever being that down. The women he knew never let anything get to her or hold her back. He shifted a bit and tilted his hat over his eyes a little more. Because as he was studying her she lifted her head up from the fashion magazine she pretended to be interested in and turned her head in his direction. He knew she couldn't see him he was in the shadows and there was other tables and customers in front of him.

As she scanned the area he could tell what she was doing even behind the large sunglasses though her head barley moved. He slowly lifted his paper, that he pretended to be interested in higher. No sudden movements he told himself. He gave it a few moments than took a quick peek over her way again. She had just gotten her tea and was taking a sip and went back to flipping pages. He thought it was now or never. He strolled across the roadway and approached her table.

Before he said anything Sophie said without looking up "hello Nathan. What brings you to this lovely city?" Nate just smiled and pulled out the chair across for her.

"Hello Sophie, Nate said dragging out both words. "Well I think you should know that answer." The waiter came by and placed a cup of coffee in front of him. Damn she was good he thought to himself.

She did lift her head then and gave him a stunning smile. "I thought you would want your usual am I right?" as she lifted one eyebrow.

Nate couldn't help but smile back. She never ceases to amaze him. She hadn't lost her touch she was probably better than she was years ago if that was possible. Nate leaned back and took a drink of his coffee it was just as he liked it, Strong. "Thank you for the coffee it's perfect." She was nonchalantly flipping pages as he talked acting like this all bored her. He continued in his mastermind voice he used when explaining his plan for a job. "When you don't want to be found" flip flip "you make sure it doesn't happen."

The flipping stopped she took a sip of her tea and set it back down. "But you seem to be sitting in front of me now. Have you been putting your ex-insurance tracking skills to work?" She questioned him. That pesky inner voice was at work again as she looked at him. "_Why was he really here at her table or in Paris at all? Did you have something he wants? I left with just want I had with me at the hotel. Why was he dragging this out for them? You left, gave him freedom to do what he wanted_."

She went back to flipping the pages trying hard to act as if she could careless that this man seating across from her as they use to do so many years ago. That he wasn't making it hard for her to breath and that her heart wasn't beating out of her chest, flip flip. She wished he would stop looking at her with those unbearably blue eyes. Those eyes could do her in. She had a feeling he knew what he was doing to her. Flip, flip. He looked to smug sitting there.

With every flip of the page he knew what she was doing. It was her way of trying to show him she wasn't interested in anything he had to say basically dismissing him. He could hear the gears turning in that beautiful, brilliant head of hers. Flip, flip. As she went on pretending to ignore him he knew she was processing every little word he was saying. Nate also knew she was wondering what he was doing there and if did he have alternative motives?

Sophie had to get the upper hand so she slammed the magazine closed as hard as a magazine can be slammed. She had enough of this cat and mouse game they have been doing it to many years. "Nate I don't understand why your here? I left to give your bloody freedom, to do what you want. Why chase me all the way to Paris?" Her accent was getting thicker as she went on. It always did that when her emotions came close to the surface. "Did I take something of yours? Something I need to return? Nate seat there not saying anything but shook his head yes. "You can be such a wanker. Tell me what the bloody hell it is so this can be done. I am quite tired of this game we've been doing for to long. It needs to end" she said with a long sigh "it's exhausting."

With him still not saying anything. She started again "so now you decided to sit and listen. A little to late I'm afraid darling." It took all energy left inside her to get up gather her stuff. She took off her sunglasses, leaned across the table and pinned him with her fuming eyes. Calmly adding not to loudly as to draw attention to them. "When your ready to tell me what I have of yours so we can end this whatever we call this thing" she gestured back and forth between them with her hand. "Text me, e-mail me, or even better tell Hardison, Parker or Eliot and have them get a hold of me. She stood up, walked behind him and bent low to whisper in his ear. "No reason to call or for you to bother yourself. Now we're two for two." With that she walked away. Leaving Nate with the bill served him right she thought with a touch of a smile on her face.

The mastermind let the grifter walk away well for one he loved to watch her walk away. Especially when she was angry at him there was always an extra swing in her hips when she was mad at him. Which happened a lot when they were together. He did however noticed when she took her glasses off that he was right in thinking she looked sad and she had been crying. It was time to end this chase she was right about that. He let her think she won this round but in actuality he won, if this works out. He smiled because he knew Hardison was tracking her back to where she was staying and that's all he needed to know to pull his plan together. Hoping she left angry enough that the grifter was distracted and not thinking about the hacker capabilities to follow her via cameras. The score was his three to her one. Nate got up realizing she left him with the bill him. "Well played." He said through his smile.

He called the hacker as he walked back to his hotel room. Hardison informed him that Sophie had stopped in few shoe stores and clothing boutiques but hasn't bought anything. "Wow she must real mad at you man. For that women not to buy anything that's not like Sophie at all. Hope you know what your doing boss man."

"Just let me know when she gets to where she's staying and text me the address, thanks again Hardison." An hour later he receive a text from Hardison. It said she had just got back to her flat and he sent him the address._"Time to set up the rest of your plan." _His inner voice said_ "this has to work. You know you can't live without her. She's what kept you going all those years. You owe her everything now it's time to show her."_

He had it all set up. The everything was on stand-by until he got her address. The deliveries should be showing up soon. Since he had called and told them where to send them as soon as Hardison's text came in. He had a couple hours until he needed to get ready but he still took his shower now because he was nervous and needed something to keep him busy.

Back at Sophie's flat she was once again laying curled up on her bed. She was not crying. She was cried out. She didn't like to cry it didn't really help anything. But she needed it those last few days. Now as reality was sinking in she would deal with it. Sophie walked around for hours after storming away from Nate. She knew he was watching her. He did say he liked to watch her walk away well he was getting a lot of that the last few days. So she put a little extra into her walk as she left. Let him see what he was losing. What he would miss. She smiled a bit at that.

She went to all her favorite stores and didn't buy one single thing. That was so not like her. Nothing she looked at caught her eye. After awhile she gave up and went to sit in the park. Letting the sun hit her skin it felt great. But nothing would brighten her mood so she just headed back to her flat. She got up washed her face. As she was drying off there was a knock at her door.

Wondering who or what that could be. Nobody knew where she..."Damn it Hardison, damn you Nate" she cursed out loud. She should have known Nate had an alternative motives for that little meet and greet he arranged. He had her so consumed with anger by the time she left that she forgot all about Hardison and his abilities to track people.

_"Damn it Sophie'_ her inner voice yelled to her "_you know better than that. Hey it's not like I just let him trick me. You know, he knew what he was doing the whole time. We grifted each other." _Oh great now she was having an argument with herself." Sophie said out loud.

While she was still yelling at herself. There was another knock at the door. A voice called out "we have a delivery for a Miss Deveraux."

Sophie opened the door and there was a delivery man holding a bouquet of white roses and two more people behind him with packages and more flowers. "Oh come on in you can put them on the table" she told them as she backed out of the way and watched.

As the first man left he said he'd be right back it took a few trips before they were done with everything. Sophie tried to give them a tip but the head guy waved her off and said it was already covered. He then said "pardon me but he's either one lucky man or he screwed up big time. Have a nice evening Miss" giving her a knowing smile.

When they left she looked around the room there was six dozen white roses. The room was filling up with the wonderful aroma of the beautiful flowers. There was also three boxes to be opened and on top of the boxes was an envelope. Was she ready to read it? She picked up the envelope and sat on the couch and put it on the table in front of her next to one of the dozen roses. She stared at the envelope for awhile she leaned forward and took one of the roses out of the vase and smelled it then picked up the note and sat back.

Stretching her back and her neck she put her head back on the couch to where she was staring at the ceiling. She kept the rose up to her nose and closed her eyes. It smelled so lovely it brought back good and bad memories. She thought she'd never want to see another rose after leaving Nate in that hotel.

While smelling her flower she was so lost in thought that the note fell from her fingers into her lap. She sat up put down the rose. Again she picked up the note. She realized she was biting her lower lip when it started to hurt a bit. She felt that inner voice wanting to talk so she let it be heard. _"Will you just open it already you can handle what ever it says. Just do it already. You wanted this to be over one way or another right. Then grow up and read it." _Sophie slid her finger to break the seal and slowly pull out the letter. It was in Nate's handwriting of course she knew it was from him. Not reading it yet she went to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Yes, she could really use a cup of tea right now to help steady her nerves. As she waited for the water to boil, she walked over to the window. She loved looking at the city before her. It held so many memories for her. Most of them of Nate and her. He almost caught her here. They shot each other here. He shot her in the back ,granted she did shot him first. What's a girl suppose to do when someone barges in on her stealing paintings. The whistle of the tea kettle pulled out of her reminiscing.

She made her tea carried it and the letter to her bedroom. Sitting up against the headboard. She picked up her tea cup and blow on it and took a couple sips. OK now or never no more stalling. The grifter unfolded the letter and right from the start should couldn't believe Nate. The first line was. _What took you so long to read this?_ How well he knew her. It did make her smile. She keep reading.

_I know this is hard for you to let yourself read this since you are so mad at me right now. You really were impossible to find. It was my only way to find where you were staying. You never told me still had a place in Paris. Anyways don't be mad at Hardison he was just doing what I ask him to do. You were right once again this game needs to end. If you want to know what you have of mine. Open the packages that I'm sure are still sitting there untouched. _

Sophie glanced over at the boxes and then around the room. There couldn't be cameras or bugs here they had just found her place. She knew Nate or Hardison wouldn't do that to her anyway. Nate just knew her to well. When she looked back to the letter she realized her eyes were filling up with tears and the threatening to drop at any moment. What was with her lately? When had she become so emotional? Back to the letter she told herself.

_Please trust me and at least open the bigger box first then you can decide what you want to do. _She put the letter down and walked out to the sitting room and took the big box and sat on the couch with the package sitting on her knees. She sat the for a minute just looking down at the box. It wouldn't hurt to open it and see what was inside. It couldn't cause her anymore heart break, her heart had broke days ago. What if he wasn't out to hurt her, this might help bring closure for her?

Carefully she untied the ribbon and took the lid off. Inside there was another note laying on top of a beautiful dress. She moved the note and tissue paper and held up the dress. It was the same color green and same style dress she wore in Venice when he was again chasing her there. In shock she dropped the dress suddenly and picked up the note. Before reading it so many thoughts flooded her mind. What is he up to? What message is he trying to tell and why was he doing this? She got out of the way so he could be with Maggie and he keeps pulling her back in why? She opened the note and became to read it.

_I'll never forget how beautiful you looked in Venice. Oh and you diffidently have something of mine...Please open the next package._

OK Nate I'll play this game going to the next box she carried them both over back to the couch. Assuming the next two boxes will need to be opened to end this game. Again pulling off the ribbon she opened up the box to find note number three and a sexy pair of shoes that went perfect with the dress. The note read _you do have something of mine...but I don't want it back. Bare with me and open the last box. _

Quickly she opened the other smaller box. "Oh my god Nate" she said out loud. Besides a note there was the fanciest black lingerie with deep green ribbons runnig through it. She knew it was meant to wear under the dress. What was this man thinking? Getting her so mad earlier today then sending all this to her.

None to gently she ripped up the last note._ I have one more package for you but to get it, I politely invite you to have dinner with me. There will be a car outside to pick you up at seven. Please trust me all will be explained and this cat and mouse game will end tonight. _

She looked up at the clock it was 5:00. She'd play along and gathered up all her packages and headed to her bedroom. Dumping them on her bed she got ready to take a shower.

Nate was pacing by the door of the restaurant at 6:30. He got there early mostly because he was so nervous and he wanted to make sure the last part of his plan was ready. As 7:15 and them 7:30 came and passed. He was pacing faster only to stop every few seconds to peak out the window. He was sure she'd be there by now. I know the driver would call if she don't show he thought. His plans were shot if she was to stubborn to show. He was hoping the note made her curious enough to at least show up and hear him out.

A voice stopped his pacing and it wasn't in his head. He was so focused about what could go wrong that he didn't hear her come up until she was behind and said his name.

"Nate?" he heard her say in that incredible voice of hers. He did love how she said his name. He heard so much from that one word and knew she had questions on why he was doing this. He turned slowly and the sight of her knocked out any breath he had in his lung. He stood there with his mouth wide open unable to talk. She looked stunning. She always was beautiful but tonight she was absolutely positively the most beautiful women in the world. He must of said it out loud because she was blushing. He didn't remembered Sophie Devereaux blush.

"Thank you well you did pick it out" she replied. "you look nice Nate. You always did clean up rather well." Walking up to him she said. "What is this about Nate? Remember this ends tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone that took the time to leave a review. They do mean a lot. I'm working hard on this story. Hope you like this chapter.**

_"What is this about Nate? Remember this ends tonight"._

Chapter 5

Nate held out his arm for her to take. She wrapped her arm around his and he lead them to their table. Nate made sure he had the whole VIP room to themselves. She was surprised when they sat down the room was empty of any other patrons.

There was one single white rose placed on the table in front of her seat. Under the rose was a envelope and another a small box that looked like the ones she had opened at her place. She picked up the rose and smelling it, slowly lifting her deep brown eyes to look over the flower at Nate. "You did all this"waving the rose back and forth with the motion of her head as she looked around, "why?"

Sophie really didn't understand why he was doing this. It was over when she left him at the hotel. Why did he need to do all this to get something she had of his when all he had do is tell her what the bloody hell it was. Then this misery could be over and they could both get on with their lives. His with Maggie and hers alone. That's how it use to be. It would take time but she'd get use to it again. A quick peep out of her inner voice reminded her "_you'll be fine just keep those walls up. Don't let yourself fall for those blue eyes. You do that over and over again. Find out what he wants then you leave."_

Nate was just staring at her he knew he should stop but he couldn't help it. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He then realized she asked a question. She was looking at him as he had lost his mind as she waited for him to answer her.

"You are so beautiful... I um, oh I'm sorry whh...what did you say?" Nate stuttered the last part out.

Sophie rolled her eyes she knew his game he was trying to distract her with all his compliments. "I asked why do all this. Just tell me what it is I have of yours and we can be done with this game."

Nate knew this was going to be hard. Her walls were so reinforced since he had her so mad at him. "The answer is in that note but can't we enjoy a nice dinner first. It's your choice open it now or after our dinner. But please open box before dinner."

Pushing the note aside she opened it by undoing the ribbon and lifting the lid there was a smaller flat velvet box inside. It could only hold jewelry. She knew jewelry and what kind of box they came in. She glanced up at Nate with one eyebrow raised . "Humm" was all she said. Slowly opening the fine box she gasped there was a beautiful necklace and earring set. It had diamonds surrounding an emerald that matched her dress perfectly. "Nate why? You know I can't except these." She told him closing the box and handing it to him.

He took the box from her and opened it. As he took out the necklace holding it up. He said "the why is just because." Nate stood up and walked behind her and put the necklace on her. "They were made for you Soph. No one else could do them justice." He said as he lifted her hair so the necklace would lay on her neck. He didn't want to let go of her hair. But she leaned forward some and turned her head to look back at him causing her hair to ripple out of his fingers.

She felt the cool metal lay against her neck, raising her fingers to play with the beautiful necklace. Nate sat down and handed the box back to her. She put on the earrings. She said to him "fine Nathan we'll have our last dinner then I'll read this note, find out what you want from me. I don't really have anything more to say to you. So I hope you like eating in silence." She stood up after giving her speech. "I'm going to the powder room" and she stormed away.

Again Nate sat there and watched her walk away. He did love to watch her walk away. He thought with a small laugh. He hoped this plan would stop her from running away and get her to stay with him. A few minutes later a composed Sophie sat back down. Nate stood up as she sat down to be a gentlemen of course and said. "I don't mind the silence if I get to look at you all night. I took the liberties of ordering for us both."

With another eye roll she said crisply "no I don't mind actually, thank you it will mean dinner will be quicker that way." They both sat there Nate looking at Sophie. Sophie looking anywhere else than at Nate. Mostly she looked down at the letter or let her fingers play with the flower.

He realized she was going to as stubborn as always. So he was the first to speak after 15 minutes of awkward silence. Setting down his fork he asked her "so Sophie how are you enjoying being back in Paris?"

Sophie straightened her back and she snapped her head up from where she was staring at her flower. "Really? She said questioned him a bit shock her anger boiling over. "You really want to know how I'm enjoying Paris?"

Nate had to sit back in his chair when he saw the look on her face. He could feel the force of anger in her eyes that were now almost black. A small smirk formed on his face. He couldn't help it. With her eyes blazing and her cheeks getting her usual rosy anger glow. He saw her take a few deep breaths causing her chest to rise and fall. He loved the way she looked when she was angry or well in this case furious. He was thinking when his smarter inner voice told him _"and you just got her very angry. Maybe that's why you always get her tick off at you. Be careful you could be in trouble here."_ He heard her get louder.

"Well Nate, let me bloody tell you how I'm enjoying Paris. Oh it's been great. I've taken in all the sights. Went to visit the Eiffel Tower, then Louvre love the art there, took a walk along the Seine and I even did some shopping. Wow Nate how do you think it's been." She picked up the flower and slammed it down again it lost a few petals in her actions. She felt bad to take her angry out on the rose when it was Nate that she wanted to hit.

At that moment dinner arrived he had again ordered her favorites. Picking up the note that was beside her plate and held it between her fingers. She keep looking at that note and slowing down her breathing. She had lots of practice controlling herself after Nate had got her worked up. Maybe it was time to read it and ends this. They were make each other miserable anyway. Why put it off.

Nate reached over and took the note from her. He said in a almost barely there voice. "Please don't, wait until after we eat." He saw she her surprise at him saying please."I am sorry I asked that. I know your not here for a holiday. I just couldn't think of what to talk about and I want you to talk to me. At least when your talking to me your not hiding inside your head and behind that wall of yours.

She glared at him. She hated at how well he knew her. She used to love that about him but now it was back firing on her.

"What the great Nathan Ford was a loss of words, nope could never happen." Sophie said with a lot of sarcasm in her voice. He said it so low it took her back he almost sounded hurt that she wanted to be done with this game.

Again that inner voice of hers spoke up. She knew that voice was herself trying to figure him out but with her defenses up she didn't trust him and she diffidently didn't trust herself. _"Why? What was he up to? Fine just enjoy your dinner it is your favorite. Let him sit there and suffer." _They ate in silence.

Nate tried to make some small talk mostly about the weather, art the museums in Paris and what the other team members were up to.

Sophie responded with one word answers if she responded at all. As the waiter took the plates. Nate handed the note back to Sophie."Should I read it here or take it back to my home?" She emphasized the word home and purposely used that word to get Nate to understand that she was staying here in Paris no matter how this ended. It was her home now. For now anyway until she could plan her escape from Hardison and his tracking abilities.

"No you can read it here." Nate replied. Then he leaned forward resting his forearms on the table with his finger entwined and kept his eyes on her. He caught the inflection she made on the word home. He'd let her think all she wants that this was her home for now. If that's what she needs to get by. He was hoping he didn't need to prepare for another battle as his grifter opened the letter. That will depend on how stubborn this women really was. He thought.

The grifter looked from his blue eyes to the envelope. Sitting as far back and straight as she could in her chair. Steeling herself for what she was about to read. Was this game really going to end here and now? Yes she thought as you said earlier this chase needs to end. With a deep breath she slowly opened the envelope and unfold the letter.

As she starting reading she could feel herself getting mad again. She forced herself to continue to read. It was then tears started rolling down her checks there was no way to stop them if she tried. She didn't think she had anymore tears left in her after all she had shed over the last five days. But these were different kind of tears. It was hard to read through her blurry eyes. She wiped her checks and kept going.

It said _Sophie_ _I'm sorry I put you through all this. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was trying to help. You have done so much for me. I was trying to help you in return. To help bring down those walls you hide behind. I did it in the wrong way though and I am sorry for that. You pushing all these years helped me bring mine down. It helped me see past the drinking, grief, anger and the guilt. You want to know what you have of mine? What you have is something I don't want it back? It's yours to keep if you'll have it. It's my heart and wanting to move on with or without you it matters we matter.  
_

The letter fell out of her hands dropping to the floor. She looked over at Nate trying to see through her tears. I have cried so much this week Sophie thought. She must look a mess as she tried to dry her eyes.

Nate knowing what she was thinking told her "don't worry you still look beautiful red eyes and all" he handed her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. She laughed a bit at that.

She took a few minutes to gather her senses. With a look of confusion she said "I am really confused and have so many questions. Can we go back to my place and talk?"

Nate walked over to her helped her up. He held her to him and kissed her he didn't think he could wait any longer. He had wanted to kiss her from the moment he turned and saw her in that dress tonight. But he figured she would have slapped him and he knew she did like to slap him. This grifter could hit like a freight train. He thought and continued to kiss her. It started slow he wanted to make sure she was okay with him holding her.

It was Sophie who deepened the kiss. It turned into an all out passion for passion battle.

Nate had to break them apart before he helped her out of her dress right then and there. "We need to leave now Sophie. We have much to um talk about." He said with smile. Nate turned her toward the door and gave her a little push. They needed space between them or sparks were going to be flying and he won't be able to hold himself back. He picked up the note, her flower and gift box. "The car is waiting outside I'll meet you out there."

She gave him a I'll be wait looking and left. Nate was smiling as he followed behind her slowly. Again he was enjoying the view, not letting her get to far away from him though. They rode back to her place in silence not touching except for her holding his hand in her lap. Both were trying to keep their cool and not get carried away in the car, it was only a short drive.

When the car stopped he got out and then turned to help her. Sophie let her dress work its way up showing more leg and thigh than needed as she slid out of the car. Judging from Nate's sharp intake of breathe he noticed. Walking hand in hand to the elevators. They patently waited. As the bell dinged a couple also waiting stepped in and Sophie stepped in after them. But suddenly Nate pulled her back out. As the doors closed and the elevator left without them.

She questioned "why did you do that now we'll have to wait longer for another one?"

Nate told her in a whisper as he slid her hair away from her ear. "You won a point with that trick getting out of the car." He stopped talking when he heard the bell ring for the next elevator. As the doors opened he gentle walked her backwards, he didn't stop until she was backed all the way to the elevator wall. The doors closed. "I did it so I could have you alone for the long ride up to your flat."

Sophie gasp when she felt her back bumped against the wall. Her bottom lip was pulled up by her teeth anticipating what was come next. From the look Nate was giving her she might be in a bit of trouble. She felt like she could melt right there.

Nate turned and pushed the button to her floor and the next thing she knew he was at her neck and she turned her head to the side with a moan. Oh how she missed him. He knew exactly where to...Oh her brain wasn't thinking straight as he moved his lips lower to her collar bone. His hand was working up her body as his mouth was working downward. She wrapped one leg around him pulling him in closer causing the dress he picked out to slide up her thigh. His other hand was moving up her exposed leg. she was trembling as his hands and mouth roamed over her body. Bing they both barely heard the elevator bell. But they did hear the doors open. Lucky it was late and no one was waiting for the elevator or they would had a shock. Nate let her go and gave her a quick kiss.

"That makes us three for three darling" he said as he took her hand and lead her to her door. She followed along in a bit of a haze. Nate had earned that point heck she'd even give two points for that. She took out her key and he opened the door. The aroma of all the roses hit them right away. It smelled wonderful. "I guess I didn't thank you for all the flowers and gifts." She said as she closed her door. When she went to put down her purse she noticed there was a basket with a bottle of her favorite champagne, two glasses and a bowl of strawberries and creme inside. "Pretty sure of yourself aren't you Nate?" She said looking up at him with a slow sexy smile.

"Well I was ready to do battle to get you back and I had to pull out all the stops against someone that's fights as well as you." He told her as he slowly walked towards her. "You said you are confused and have questions. Shall we sit and talk this out all night or...?" He had her backed up against her door again.

"Why do you like to have me trapped Nate?" She asked looking up at him while her hands were running through his uncontrollable curls that she loved.

"Because my beautiful grifter you like to run away and this way I can keep you just where I want you." She was about to argue with him. He saw her eyes start to shot a look at him. So he pushed his body completely against hers and attacked her mouth with his. When they came up for air he lifted his head and looked at her and paused just to stare at her. After getting some of his breath back he continued . "Now then as I was saying before I got distracted. We can talk or we can enjoy the items in your gift basket and I promise to answer all your questions tomorrow."

He paused then took a deep breath and pushed a stray hair behind her ear letting his hand linger in her hair and said "as long as you promise not to run on me again all your questions will be answered." He finished saying.

By the look on Sophie's face and the deep panting she was doing she hadn't gotten her breath back yet. Even though she hadn't said anything the look in her eyes said it for her. So he reached behind her and locked the door. Laughing he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. She squealed yes squealed as he dropped her on her bed and left the room. He came back in carrying the basket.

"Now I want to see how many of my gifts you are wearing" he said with a glint in his eyes. "I see the dress that looks incredible on you, the shoes look great with the dress and your legs lets just say shoes or no shoes your legs are magnificent and the jewelry well truth be told are not as beautiful as you. There is still one gift I haven't seen." Nate said. As mad as this women had been at him earlier he wasn't to sure she'd actually wear his other gift. But he wanted to find out.

With a huge smile on her face Sophie slowly tried to turn around which isn't easy in that dress. It was skin tight, she had been kneeling on her bed listening to him. She pulled the dress up to just over her knees and spun around so her back was now to him. Nate set down the basket and started to unzip it for her. "It a beautiful dress Nate it's just..."

"Just like the one you wore in Venice". He finished the sentence for her. "I could never forget that dress or how beautiful you looked in it." As he slid it to her shoulders. He said into her ear as he was nibbling on it. "I think you look better in it now and you looked damn good in it all those years ago." From the little peek he got when he had unzipped her, he knew she was wearing all of the presents he gave her.

Sophie crawled off the bed and stood up. The dress slowly slipped down her shoulders, down her hips until it landed at her feet on the floor. "I don't know who gets the points in this round? You for looking so good wearing that or me for picking it out." Nate said as he was staring at her.

She laughed as she walked up to him using those hips of hers. "Let's call it draw then darling." She was using her sexy voice and before he knew it he felt his back touch the wall. Man she was good she had him back up against the wall and he didn't even know he was moving. He was too focused on the sway of her hips. She had him pinned to her bedroom wall with her hands in his hair and her lips on his. Not that he minded at all but he knew that this was another point for her. Oh well he'll have all night to get some more points.

"So are you going to open the champagne or not?" She asked him.

"Oh what?" He realized she had taken a step back and from the look in hers eyes she must have asked him that question once already. "Oh right the champagne. Of course let me pour it." Damn chalk up another point for the grifter he thought.

Because she was knew him so well and could read him better then anyone, she knew what he was thinking. Sophie smiled at him rubbing her hands along his chest "you don't want to play a game if you know your going to lose Nathan."

"It's not the winning or losing darling it's the playing of the game that's the fun part"said the mastermind. "Now sit and I'll pour us some champagne." He told her as he stepped around her carefully not touching her. For if he did they would never get to strawberries and creme and he was looking forward to feeding her those strawberries.

"It doesn't seem fair for me to be sitting here dressed like this as nice as it is. While you are still fully clothed." She purred at him as he went to hand her her glass. She didn't take it but reached out and ran her hands along his chest, slipped them up and under his suit jacket and slid it off of him. When it hit the floor she was already working on the shirt buttons. She pulled his shirt out for his pants and it joined the jacket on the floor. "That's somewhat better" she said as she took her glass from him.

He sat next to her on the edge of the bed in just his pants and undershirt. "Well we need to be fair." He whispered to her. She finished the champagne in her glass and took his and set them on the dresser.

"To be really fair you need to lose these." She said and had him stand by pulling him up by grabbing his belt and tugging. Then starting working on removing the belt and then the pants. When they were both basically standing in equal amounts of undergarments staring at each other. Nate slowly pushed her back on the bed and crawled over her. The strawberries and creme were in reach of the bed so he dipped a strawberry in the creme and brought it to her lips. With their eyes not leaving each others she took a bite and offered him some by leaving it between her teeth. Nate couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. He was devouring her mouth and she his.

By the time the morning came all the strawberries were gone and Sophie was only left wearing the incredible jewelry Nate gave her. He had slept a little through the night when they weren't consumed by each other. He didn't think the want and need for her would ever go away. It blew his mind on how strong this need was. He laid there holding her for awhile. It felt right, she had her head on his chest. One of her arms laying across his waist and one leg was wrapped around one of his. This is how he wanted every morning to be like. Except he needed to convince this beautiful, hard headed stubborn grifter. That he didn't want her for just the sex. Even though it was amazing between them. The chemistry and sparks they experienced just by looks or small touches. The give and take they shared all added to it.

Nate slowly slid out of bed it was still very early. He looked at her as she turned over and got comfortable again. He noticed she had a smile on her face. A smile that was genuine and pure that wasn't forced. The kind of smile he hadn't seen on her face in a long time. Then he realized it had been months since he seen her really smile. They had spent time together but something had been different. Since how long he thought? She had been acting strangely lately, now thinking back it started two months ago. Then it hit him two months ago he started to make his plan. Humm He thought...

**_It got a little steamy in this chapter but with these two it has to be. _**

**_With all the love/hate, give/take! I'm working on chapter 6 so soon I hope!  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks a****gain for the reviews. Sorry about any mistakes I might have made. Grammar wise and storyline wise. I rushed through the proofreading part to get the chapter out. I'll try and be more careful.**

_She had been acting strangely for now thinking back it started two months ago. Then it hit him two months ago he had started to make his plan humm...he thought_

Chapter 6

Two months ago he had started talking to Maggie to help him with that plan. Nate put on his boxers and left the bedroom closing the door. He wanted her to sleep as long as she needed. He started making himself a cup of coffee. While he waited he paced and was piecing it all together. "Oh crap" he said out loud hopefully not to loud enough for him to wake her. She had figured out he was up to something and since he wasn't telling her anything. That left her thinking the worst. Sophie was right again he was idiot. Here he was suppose to be the mastermind of the team. He should of know that Sophie being the best grifter there was and could read him so well. That she would see the signs that he was pulling away. He remembered one time she walked by his office when he was on the phone with Maggie. She must of overheard him talking to her. Here he thought he was being clever. He should of known he couldn't get anything passed this grifter.

But Sophie never let on, never got upset even though she knew something was changing. She actually stepped out of the picture and left, well ran away in his mind. What had she said _so he could be happy_? Didn't she know he wouldn't ever be happy without her? "_Of course she didn't know you idiot" _said the voice in Nate's head. "_How would she know you never told how you feel. What was she suppose to think?"_ That voice went on and on. "_Then all of a sudden your talking to your ex-wife again. You sleep with Sophie but you don't date like a regular couple. "Friends with extra" that's what she called it_. "His inner voice started him thinking. Nate always wanted something more but didn't know how to tell her and didn't want to scare her away. He knew they both weren't ready back then.

He got up to get his coffee he would need a lot to figure out how to change his plan now that he thought he knew what she was thinking. He walked around her flat drinking his coffee thinking and looking round Sophie's place. It was so Sophie. Very stylish and well decorated of course. Still he wondered why she never told him about this place. It did make sense that she'd have a flat in the city she loves so much. There was a lot about this women he didn't know but what he did know about her he loved. Then out of the blue a new plan hit him. What plan was he on he thought W, X or Y he was running out of plans? Sophie was turning out to be the hardest mark for Nate. Not that he was trying to con her, he thought he was trying to get her to understand. It never took this many plans to bring anyone down. Leave it to this grifter to make him work so hard Nate thinking with a laugh. He pulled out his phone and called Hardison. He explained what he needed him to do to help him.

Hardison said "sure man I'll start working on the changes, the first part is already in the works. I'll text ya when I know the ETA."

Feeling good about the new plan. Nate stood looking out the window he could see why Sophie loved Paris. The flat she had had a great view. He wondered if she ever stood there thinking about all the memories they had in Paris. Not knowing she stood in the exact same place yesterday thinking the same exact thing. He had shot her in Paris but she did shoot first. He didn't mean to shoot her it was instinct when someone shoots you you shoot back. He had felt horrible about that. No matter what she did he wouldn't want to cause her pain. Even back then when they were just getting to know each other.

He noticed that the sun was starting to come up and looked at the clock it was almost 6:30. He needed to hurry up. So he wrote a note, quietly went into the bedroom and gathered his clothes. He watched her sleep for a little bit. He knew without a doubt he loved this women. He kissed her lightly on the cheek not wanting to wake her. Left his note on the nightstand and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Then he quickly left her flat.

Sophie slowly stretched and couldn't help smiling as she was waking up from a marvelous night of sleep. Even though they kept each other up late. She sat up and realized Nate wasn't in bed. She got up and put on a robe and went looking for him. He wasn't anywhere in her flat. Getting a little worried then her inner voice spoke "_no he wouldn't leave you like that not after all he had said and done. Hum have a little trust in the man, girl." "_Alright, alright I will." Sophie said out loud to stop the voice in her head.

She went into her bedroom to get some clothes for a shower when she saw the note on her nightstand. On the front it said _my darling Sophie_. She again was smiling. "Ok Nate what are you up to now." She laid on her bed and read the note. _Darling I stepped out to get a change of clothes from my hotel room and take a shower. I will bring us back some breakfast. I swear Sophie if you aren't here when I get back...Let me just say I will not stop hunting you down and you know from our chasing days. I mean what I say. I was tempted to look for some handcuffs which I'm sure you have somewhere in here__**. **_That brought another smile to her face. _But then thought against it and went with trust instead. Please be here when I get back _it was signed_ Love Nate._

She felt so many emotions running through her from his note. She laughed a little but was also shocked, surprised and worried. Nate hardly ever said please and now that's twice in two days has said that to her. Her hand absent mildly went to the necklace she was still wearing she realized she was smiling yet again. Sophie also realized she had smiled more in the last few hours than she had in months. It was all because of Nate but then again she was also upset because of him. "Oh what am I going to do with that man" she said out loud and laughing again. She noticed it was a little after 8:00. She wasn't sure when he would be back so she should get a shower now and get dressed.

She showered and put on comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. She brushed her hair out leaving it down to dry. She went with a natural look no make up, no shoes. Finishing up Nate wasn't back yet. She did put the necklace and earrings back on. They were very nice but not to fancy to wear everyday and she wanted to keep them on. Sophie was standing at her window looking out over Paris when there was a knock at her door. She hurried over to open it. There stood Nate his hands were full of grocery bags. Again she couldn't help but smile. He looked adorable with his hands full and his curls falling over his forehead.

He was standing there smiling his eyes a bright blue. "I am happy to see you are still here. I was a little worried." They just stood there looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Then Nate laughed and said "So are you going to let me in Soph?" He was still standing in the hallway trying to hold all the bags.

"Oh I'm sorry of course come on in" Sophie said finally breaking the eye contact and she moved out of his way. Nate kissed her as he walked by to put the food in the kitchen. She really didn't know what to think but she'd go with it for now. They would have to talk this out soon. Nate was already putting stuff away. He started the tea kettle to make her tea he knew she liked to have. "Well I guess it's good you didn't find the handcuffs or you wouldn't have been able to get in." She said as she slipped up and sat on the empty part of the counter.

"I have my ways. How do you think I got the basket in here last night?" She looked at him with a question in her eyes and one eyebrow up.

"Damn it Hardison." She said with a laugh and rolling her eyes.

"I'll give you the key back if you want." He said as he came to stand in between her legs. Sexy chocolate brown eyes staring down brilliant blue ones. Nate moved even closer grabbed her hips and slid her to the edge of the counter making contact with him. Making her fit perfectly against him.

She gasped at the quick move and sudden contact. Sophie wrapped her legs around Nate's waist. Both still looking at each other.

"Now we have a dilemma Soph." Nate said in he's sexy voice. He knew he was effecting her if the tightening of her legs around him were any indication. He knew she wanted to get closer to him of that was even possible and there was a look of mischief in her dark brown eyes.

His voice sent trembles running through Sophie body all the way to her toes. Oh how she loved that voice. Two can play at this game she knew so she returned in a sultry tone of her own. "What dilemma could that possible be Nate?" She could tell it worked on him because the color of his eyes darken and her legs felt the shiver run through him.

"The dilemma is..." Nate said in between the light kisses he was giving her. Losing his train of thought he started over. "The dilemma is that I want you and I want you now. But I know you haven't been eating much in the last week and probably the last few months. So hence the problem is do I feed you first or carry you off and have my way with you right now?"

At that moment the kettle went off and Sophie reached over and turned it off. Never letting her legs go from around his waist. She leaned across him and picked up the grapes he had bought. Plucked one and put it in her mouth and one into his. "I think I just solved your dilemma." She said smiling. Nate noticed her smile was like the one she had when she was sleeping pure and from the heart even her eyes were smiling. She was still feeding them grapes as he helped her out of her shirt and she helped him out of his. They were so close to each other they could feel each others breath but they hasn't kissed again it was like they were building up to it.

"I see you are wearing the jewelry I got you. It looks beautiful on you, though you look beautiful with nothing on too." Nate said. She didn't have time to respond because he picked her up off the counter not breaking the contact they had, her legs still wrapped around his waist. She was full out laughing as Nate took her grapes and all into her bedroom. Nate thought as he set her down on the bed and crawled his way up her. He loved that sound of her laugh and he wanted to make sure she did it more often. He took the grapes away and feed her a few. Then asked her with a devise smile "so now where are those handcuffs of yours darling."

This caused her to laugh more. "Oh no Nate if I get them out I get to use them." She said in between laughs. Sophie laid there looking up at him as he straddled her and watched her laughing. It felt good to let her guard down and enjoy her time with Nate and not always be worried that he had alternative motives in everything he does. It was nice just to be and enjoy the moment.

"Now that you solved my problem and decided that we should eat later. I'm going to make sure you have a great brunch." He said as he nibbled on her neck.

"You know Nate I'm not going to waste away. I saw you bought enough food to feed an army." She said in between moans as he knew all the right spots.

Giving her a breather he said "well I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for and I know for a fact you didn't eat much dinner since you were so mad..." She gave him a look "ok you were furious with me. We only had those strawberries last night." As he said the word strawberries it brought a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Yes those were very good strawberries weren't they." She whispered as she arched up into him. "We both know that I'm way head in points and you have no chance of catching up to me but fill free to try darling."

"Oh don't worry I have more ideas in mind." Nate warned her as he went back to work on her neck then down her shoulders.

"You know Nate I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She reminded him as she slid her hands along his chest and up into his hair.

"Do you think I don't know your a big girl? I'd say more like a full grown women. I know you can take care of yourself. But why? Nate said to her "let me make you brunch you can help. I know the kitchen isn't your favorite place to be." That comment earned him a slight smack on the arm as she laughed as he continued his work moving down her body.

"If you ask me you talk too much and have too much clothes on." Sophie said laughing as she moved her hands down his chest to his belt.

"Well at least we finally agree on something." He rolled off of her so they could get undressed and before he knew it she had him pinned to the bed straddled him between her thighs.

"About time I got to be in charge don't you think darling." She said from above him laughing again. She then leaned down and captured his very inviting lips with hers. Nate didn't complaining about losing control. Heck he'd let his beautiful grifter have all the control she wanted. With her sitting on top of him right now she could have asked for anything in the world and he would move heaven and earth to get it for her.

Sophie leaned up and they looked into each others eyes brown blazing into blue. Sophie was taken back from sparks that came from just a look. Her stomach flip flopped or was it her heart. She knew she could not love this man more than she did right now. Yes she thought sometimes Nate could be an stubborn idiot but so could she. As she smiled down at him her fingers were slowly, teasingly working on his belt then the button on his pants.

"Soph you can be in control anytime you want. But if you don't hurry up with all these clothes. I'm not going to be responsible for what I'm about to do." Nate said with his voice getting deeper.

"Oh is that a threat Nate?" she asked and stopped what she was doing.

With a bit of a growl he pulled her down to him and kissed her as if they hadn't seen each other in years. After she got a chance to come up for air. Nate warned her "I mean it Soph I will find those handcuffs of yours and have you begging for me for release."

"As tempting as that sounds sweetheart. I think I would have you to begging me and I won't even be needing those pesky handcuffs." Sophie said as she went back to work on Nate's pants and boxers. She was sure she heard another low growl and smiled as she was sliding off the rest of his clothes. No wonder he likes to be in control all the time this is kind of fun she thought.

Hours later they were in her kitchen finishing up the dishes from their brunch they made together. "You know that was fun cooking with you. It got a little messy and took a lot longer than it should have but it was fun." Sophie gave him a quick kiss and continued "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Thank you Nate."

"Yes it was fun and I plan to change the fact about you having more fun. So you can feel that you can let your guard down with me." Nate said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Uh oh your getting serious on me again. Is it time for our talk Nate?" Sophie asked a little bit worried she wanted to hide behind her wall again but it was time to trust him. Time for her to trust herself.

"Well you said you were confused and had questions? I promised you yesterday before you distracted me. I want to help you figure this all out." Nate pointed out to her.

"Hey I did here you complaining about us not talking and doing funner things instead mister." Sophie said trying to squirm out of Nate's arms.

"We both want this game to end so it's ending tonight no matter what. No one is running away until its figured out alright. Can we at least agree on that?" Nate asked as he spun her around in his arms and stared her in the eyes.

"What are you going to do handcuff me and make listen if I don't agree?" She said half joking.

"No Soph I would just like you to trust me." Nate said to her.

The way he said it. It caused her eyes to tear up. With a lump in her throat Sophie agreed with a nod of her head because for she didn't think she could speak and it earned her a hug from Nate. Having him hug her meant a lot. Sex was very physical but a hug or a simple kiss was something different not a means to an end. It was more to show someone you cared about them.

"OK before we start I'll let you in on part of my plan. I have dinner all arranged for tonight it will be delivered here at 7:00." He was telling her this as he lead her over to her couch. "Tomorrow I was hoping to take you to your favorite cafe and then take you shopping because I spoiled it for you yesterday." She let herself be moved along by Nate because she was in a bit of a shock.

_"What was he talking about tomorrow for? I thought this was suppose to be finished tonight. _That voice questioned in her head. _I know he said last night that I had his heart and he didn't want it back. But that still didn't mean they were good for each other, all they ever did was fight. The physical side of their relationship was great but they could never live a normal life. Well he couldn't not with her. Now he was he talking about shopping with her? Nate hated shopping he didn't make any sense_. "With all these plans of yours Nate you seems to be running everything." The grifter said in a snap. "Why do you have to control everything can't you just let go for once and let things happen?"

OK OK" Nate said stepping back from her He had seen her start to hide behind her walls as he looked into her eyes. She was already trying to brace herself for what she thought was to come he thought. Hoping to pull her back out for behind them he said "OK I get it, I do. I'll try and release control. But can it be after tonight? When this games ends tonight I promise I'll let you decide whatever, wherever you want to go I won't stop you." He finished saying as he sat next to her. Taking her hands in his and giving her a mind blowing kiss. She pulled back as the kiss ended looking at him. TO see him smiling at her "Sorry couldn't help myself now have I told you today how beautiful are?"

"Nate I'm sitting here in a t-shirt and jean wearing no shoes or make up." Sophie said looking at him like he was crazy.

"And you never looked more beautiful. Soph you always look gorgeous. But here and now this is you the real you and your beautiful." Taking one of his hand he ran his fingers through her and brushed it back behind her ear. "We need to talk before this gets out if hand again" Nate said smiling at her then taking her hand out of his hair where it had ended up. Holding both her hands in his. "Do you want to start with your questions since you are probably tired of hearing me talk so much." Nate said with a laugh.

"Well it depends on what your saying Nate. If your bossing me around and telling me what to do then yes I don't like it. When you start telling me about your feelings and how you like to be with the real me. I don't mind hearing you talk." Scooting a little closer "I do love the sound of your voice you know. Even when your going over boring facts of a job. I just sit there listening."

"Sophie I know you aren't really listening to me when I'm going over a con. You probably have your part all figured out and you sit there day dreaming." He said sliding away from her to put space between them.

"It's not day dreaming when it's reality, I'm thinking about. When your talking I'm imagine those lips and hands of yours roaming all over my bod..." she didn't get the rest out because Nate had used those lips and hands she was talking about on her now. He had pushed her back on the couch and he was laying on top of her by the time they came up for air.

"Damn it Sophie. I know what your doing. You are trying to stall by using the tactics your best at. Now stop grifting me." He said laughing because she was laying there pouting. She was very hard for him to resist and she knew it. "Now sit up and stay on that side of the couch and pull your bottom lip out from your teeth before you draw blood."

"Wow your bossier than usual aren't you Nate." Sophie said as she sat up like he told her and attempted to fix her hair.

"Soph I want to know why you keep distracting me? Are you scared to have this talk?" He asked her and right in front him boom he saw those walls go up. Her eyes darken her back went straighter when it happened. That's OK he said to himself he was ready to do battle with her. They needed to stop going round and round. They were going to hash it out here and now.

"OK you start, I'll let you finish whatever you have to say but you have to stay and listen to what I have to say is it a deal Soph?" Nate asked her. She don't say anything but held out her hand for a handshake. He shook is head "and no touching nope absolutely none agreed." She put her hand down but nodded her head and gave him a bright brilliant smile. Man she is good Nate thought. He needed to be pay close attention when he was around her. Which is something very hard to do. You can easily lose yourself with this beautiful grifter around you let alone sitting next to smiling at you.

"If you really want to end this now." Sophie turned to him and leveled her eyes at his. "Here we go then. So Nate why have you taken me off grifting part of our cons?" She decided to start with one of her less personal questions.

**Hope you like this chapter working on 7 now. Life been keeping me busy but I'll try and get it done soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again thanks for the reviews. Love them!**

_"If you really want to end this now. Here we go. So why have you taken me off the grifts for our cons"? She started with one of her less personal questions._

Chapter 7

It was Nate's turn to look shocked "I wasn't aware that I was doing that." Nate answered.

The grifter jumped up off the couch and started pacing like he always did. "The deal is I talk you listen. Let me help you refresh your memory Nate. _Pace, pace. _ For the last few months Parker and you and you even had Hardison doing my job. _Pace, pace._ While I was either in the office doing the paperwork or stuck in that smelly van." She stopped in front of him. "If you don't think I can handle my job anymore why keep me on the team? You don't need me. I can't do the computers, I can't repel and I can't be a hitter. I grift it's what I do and you won't let me do even that." She went back to pacing.

Nate sat back ran his fingers though his unruly hair. He took in all she said and he realized she was right about part of it. He had to get her to understand why he did what he did. He grabbed her hand gently as she started pacing again. Pulled her down to the couch beside him. "Please sit and give me a chance to explain. Sophie I am so sorry that you would think that we don't need you. But it was never like that. We couldn't be a team without you." It was Nate's turn to stand up and start pacing. "I thought you liked to switch up the rolls."

She started to say something. "No it's my turn" Nate stopped her by holding his hand up. _pace, pace._ "I know it wasn't really switching roles since you weren't doing much in the jobs. Alright it was my way of protecting you. I know it's no excuse but those marks were some of our worst and I wanted to keep you far away from them."

Sophie started to stand up but Nate put his hands on her shoulders and sat her back down. He could see the hurt in her eyes. Nate continued "I know you can take care of yourself you've been doing it along time." He knelt down in front of her. "Soph I want to help take care of you but I guess I've been doing it the wrong way."

"Is that why you took me off the last job? I know he was a creep but I had him hooked." She asked somewhat hurt that he didn't think she couldn't handle the con.

He placed his hands along her cheeks. Looked her straight in the eyes and told her "I couldn't stand him calling your sweetheart and darling one more time or him touching you any longer. I know he was pushing to see how far you'd let him take it. Except he already pushed me way to far."

She couldn't look away from those blue eyes of his. "Are you telling me you were jealous?" Her voice raised up a bit and she asked him slightly confused and a little mad. "Is that why you wouldn't let me near the other marks?"

"Yes"was all Nate could say.

Sophie shook off Nate's hands and went to look out her window at the view it always calmed her down. To stand there and looked out over Paris. It usually helped but not right now she was just getting madder.

Nate asked "why are you so mad at me for being jealous and taking you off the grifting part of the cons?"while he walked over to her and looked out at the same view.

She spun to him "why, why, WHY" getting louder each time "you bloody hell have no right to ask me that?" When you've been spending the last two months or more talking to Maggie. Then you don't let me do my job Nate" poking herself in the chest showing her anger as her voice got higher "my job. I'm a grifter that's what I do if you don't remember. The one thing I'm good at and you won't let me do it."

He started to speak. She stopped him "Um no this is my turn to talk you wanted to know what I was thinking so your going to hear it all. "I heard the women's laughter Nate the night I called you because I needed to talk but you didn't have time. Oh I know now it was because you were coming to see me. To take me off the con and have one last remember able weekend to let me down easy."

She was back to pacing. Nate stood there with his arms folded over his chest trying to keep his mouth shut. He watched her go back and forth. He would let her get it all out then he would have his say. She started talking again "for the last few months you couldn't even look me in the eye except for when we were in bed together. How do you think that makes me feel Nate?" _Pace, pace. _Holding her hand up and not giving him time to answer she continued "you would get phone calls and leave the room to answer them. Or stop talking on the phone completely if I walked by. You spent hours if not whole afternoons somewhere doing what you would say was research on a job you were thinking about taking on."

Taking a deep breath Sophie started again. "I decided to leave early that weekend. I didn't have a job or any other reason to stay anymore." _Pace, pace_. "Since you weren't letting me do what I do for some bloody lame excuse of you protecting me. Ha" she threw her arms up in the air. "Ha" saying it again "You know Nate I was grifting long before you were an insurance cop. I think I know what I'm doing." _Pace, pace_. "I have dealt with worst men then those marks ever could dream of being. Trust me on that one Nathan."

Back in forth she went he wasn't sure if she was working off her anger or building up more. If her arm movements were any indication she was working up more he thought. He was trying his best not to smile because that would infuriate her even more and she might actually try and choke him not just smack him. But she was so beautiful when she was pissed off at him. Her face was flushed and her eyes. Well her eyes could probably reduce him to a grain of sand from the lighting she was shooting at him. _Ok focus Nate let her have her say_ the voice in his head was telling him.

"So I'm off the bloody team was that a team choice or just yours?" Sophie said it with such bitterness that when what she said registered in his mind it snapped his mind back to her and what she was saying.

Nate walked up to her "Now wait just a damn minute Sophie" was all he got out when she raised her voice and stopped him.

"Let. Me. Finish." she said in a very stern voice. "I thought I was doing the right thing leaving you at the hotel so I wasn't in the way of the team or in your way of happiness." _Pace, pace_. "I left so you and Maggie wouldn't have to worry about having me around." She was trying not to let him see the tears building up in her eyes so she kept moving. She could see why Nate liked to pace it help keep the blood flowing but it was draining. "That would be rubbish for everyone involved." _Pace, pace_.

'But you, you wanker keep following me and dragging me back into this catch me if you can game. Well it ends now I can't take this game anymore. We've been playing it too bloody long we both are getting too old for this." Sophie stopped pacing and looked down towards the floor causing her hair to fall and cover her face. "I just want you to be happy Nate you deserve that" her voice got softer "with or without me cause that doesn't matter." She went to sit on the couch she was emotionally and physically drained.

She had said that last part so quiet Nate barely heard it. He wasn't sure if it was anger he was feeling or was it heartache he was feeling for this woman. "My turn to talk now" he said as more a statement than a question. "I agree no more games that is ending tonight." He stayed over by the window looking out but not seeing the amazing view. Rubbing his hands over his face then running his fingers through his hair. Trying figure out were to start. Taking his time to get his mind on the right place. When all he wanted to do was go over to her and shake some sense into this beautiful grifter. Or maybe he wanted to just hold her he wasn't sure which need was stronger right now.

He decided to let them each take a minute and went into her kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and a cup of tea for her. He sat her tea on the table in front of her. She never looked up. She stared at her hands on her lap with her hair hiding her face. He knew she was hiding behind her wall again. He knew that all she said and asked had pushed her and made her feel vulnerable and now she was hiding again. It was like she was planning her escape how and where could she run this time and not be found. Well he wasn't going to let her go anywhere.

Taking a long drink of his coffee Nate then started pacing. "Now I know this will be shocking to you but you are wrong about well almost everything." That snapped her head up to glare at him. That's what he wanted to be seeing from her was to fight not to be giving up. _Pace, pace._ Nate started "For one you are not off the team you will always have a job as long we are a team. For two I took you off the last con because Hardison had bugged the marks office and heard that creep of a man tell his creep of an assistant what he would like to and planned to do to you." _Pace, pace. _

Her eyes softened a bit thinking he did it really to protect her. She lifted her head up to watch him pace back and forth.

Taking another drink then continuing. "For three you can let yourself think you were doing the right thing by leaving. But you were running because you were scared and that's what you do you run. Nope my turn." As she opened her mouth to interrupt him. "I know you've been hurt. I may not know why, how or who. You don't have to tell me but if you ever want to I'll be here for you. I know I've hurt you over the years too."

Nate held up four fingers trying to keep track of all the question she asked. "Number four the woman laughter you heard on the phone was the florist when I was picking up your flowers. I gave her a flower and a big tip. It was a thank you for putting your roses together on such short notice. She thanked me and must have laughed honestly I really don't remember because all I was thinking about was getting to see you. For number five yes I have been talking to Maggie."

He sat down next to her when her eyes went back to looking at her lap. "I was talking to Maggie about you." He lifted her head up with a finger to her chin and looked her in the eyes. "I was telling her I finally realized how I felt about you and she was happy for me and for us. Then she said I was stupid for taking so long when everyone around us but the two of us of already knew." They both smiled at that. "I also been talking to Maggie to help with a plan I was putting together and needed a woman's opinion on. I only know three women well enough to ask."

He put his hands on her shoulder and turned her until she was completely facing him. "One is you and well I wanted to surprise you. Two is Parker and she knows nothing about what women like." Causing them both to laugh a little because it was so true. "Three is Maggie and since she had helped us out on cons I thought I'd try her. But the problem was I was so wrapped up in my plan for you. I guess I forgot to tell you how I felt."

"I forget what number I was on" he said jokingly "but that's what the phones calls and lost hours were about. You know how I am when I get started on a plan everything else gets pushed aside." Nate looked into her eyes hoping she would understand. "Well this plan was all about you and I just forgot that you were right there watching everything I was doing."

"As for not looking you in the eyes these last few weeks. Well that was because I thought for sure you would figure out what I was up to." He laughed at that. "You did know I was up to something but you weren't quite right about what." Every time I looked at you I could tell you were trying to figure it out so I just didn't look into those beautiful eyes of yours." He took her face in has hands "you see you're the best at reading people and especially at reading me. So instead of just telling you what I was thinking and feeling. I tried to con you and surprise you and we both know that's impossible. I know now I handled it all wrong and I'm sorry." He gave her a small tender kiss. When she didn't pull away and actually kissed him back he was hopeful that he was getting through to this stubborn woman.

"Let me explain what set off all this secrecy and planning. Sophie do you remember about three months ago when we meet the client who's husband had been killed in a plane crash?" Nate asked her.

"Yes of course I do her husband was a pilot and was killed in a horrible crash caused mechanical failure." Sophie answered sadly "We took down the mark that was behind it."

Nate said "Right, then after the con we meet her in the brew pub to give her the news. She told us she hoped we were as happy as her and her husband use to be." Nate had turned to look across the room and continued. "You answered her by saying something like oh no we aren't together. I was taken back by what you said because I was thinking that we were together." He turned back to look at her.

"It hit me then you had no idea what I was feeling or where I thought we were headed. You know for being one of the greatest grifters sometimes you don't see what's right in front of you." He laughed when he saw the look on her face. "Calm down I'm trying to explain what I was thinking at the time. I then started putting my plan together to show exactly how I felt and how much you mean to me."

Sophie was surprised by what he was saying and she could see the hurt in his eyes by what she had said that day. "Nate I said that because I didn't want you to feel like I was pressuring you into something you weren't ready for." She tried to explain why she said it.

"I know understand that now. I had finally realized I was done screwing us up and put my crazy plan in motion. Then I realized this morning that all I was doing by keeping this all a secret from you was screwing us up more. You read me to well darling. Soph I don't want to be "friends with extras" anymore."

She tried to turn away from his startling blue eyes but Nate wouldn't let her he held her hands tight and held her still so she couldn't turn to far away from him. "You were right about me being happy. I do want to be happy but you were so wrong on who I chose to be happy with." Looking into her deep brown eyes there were tears rolling down her cheeks. I love you Sophie Devereaux. You are the most smartest, talented, stubbornest, most beautiful women I have ever met and I love you with all my heart."

Sophie said with tears rolling down her face not caring anymore about him seeing her cry. "I love you Nathan Ford. Even though you are the most hard headed, oblivious man I know. For being the smartest man I ever meet you sure can be an idiot Mr. Ford and I love you so much my heart aches when I'm not near you.

The grifter leaned into kiss him and slowly pushed her mastermind backwards until they were both laying on the couch. She didn't wasn't to hold back anymore she had been holding back all her life. She leaned up on her arms to look down at him and told him "I can't believe after all these years you finally said it to me. I really thought you were here to end it, to end us." She wiped away some of her tears that were still rolling down her checks. "You know this isn't going to be easy. Nothing ever comes easy for me or for us for that matter."

That's what makes us, us Sophie. You wouldn't really want it too easy would you? That would be boring for a woman like you." Nate said as he wiped her tears off her checks. I don't want to make you cry anymore Soph. It breaks my heart to see you like that. You said you want me to be happy. Well what would make me very happy is to see you happy."

Sophie dried her cheeks off and crossed her arms on Nate's chest then rest her chin on her arms and looked down at him and asked. "So where do we go from here?"

"Why don't we take a nap? No I mean it a real nap Sophie." He told her as she smiled and lifted an eyebrow.

Pulling her lower lip in with her teeth, sat up and was thinking. "Maybe you right. I am exhausted still. It's been a long couple of weeks well a long couple of months actually."

Nate took her hand in his and helped her stand up pulling her with him as he made his way to her bedroom.

"Maybe letting you take care of me once a while would be OK. I think I could get use to this." She said as she walked up to him gave him a quick kiss and one of her brilliant honest smiles.

"You gonna have to beautiful I'm not going anywhere and I owe you. Now hop in bed." He swatted her on the butt and she laughed and did what he said. "I have big plans for us tonight so you'll need your rest"as he laid down next to her in bed wearing only his boxers.

Sophie had changed into one of his t-shirts. He lifted on eyebrow at her as she changed. "What they are very comfortable. Oh wait I'll be right back." She climbed out of bed and left the room coming back with one of the many vases of roses and placed them on her dresser. I didn't want to bring any in here before because they made me sad. But now the smell makes me happy." She said taking one white rose with her as she crawled into her bed next to Nate.

"Did you really mean it when you said that after tonight you would give up some control and let me decide when and where I want to go?" Sophie said as she laid on her side with her head held up by her hand and elbow. Her other hand held her flower that she was playing with on Nate chest. She didn't look to him when she said the next part. She couldn't look at him for the fear of his answer. She had to know though. This is something she never would have asked him before today. "When you said when and wherever I wanted to go you did mean we right? That you would be with me?"

"Soph" he said her name so seriously that it caused her to look up at him. He also turned to his side leaning up on his elbow and head leaning in his hand. Getting close to her and wrapping his leg over her hip and pulled her so close that they were face to face, chest to chest and hip to hip. "Sophie have you not figured out by now in that wonderful, confused, brilliant mind of yours that I'm not letting you go anywhere without me. I meant every word I said. You can pick the cons, where we eat, vacations if we ever have time for one and anything else. Of course I'm sure I'll have an opinion though."

He leaned in to kiss her and run his fingers through her hair. "But get one thing straight when your choosing it will be for two. I will always be by your side Sophie." Nate laid back down taking her with him. "Now we need to get some sleep."

She snuggled up to him with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her to rest on her shoulder. As she lay there thinking how different this day turned out to be. She was sure that earlier today could have been her last time seeing Nate and being with him. He surprised her yet again. The grifter slowly fell into a deep sleep with a smile on her face while smelling her rose.

Nate knew the moment Sophie fell asleep he could feel her body completely relax. He looked down at her the rose had slipped from her hand and it now laid on his chest. He picked it up and smelled it smiling. Nate looked down at her again she had the smile that he loved on her face while she dreamed. Nate's phone vibrated on the nightstand by her bed. He carefully looked at it not wanting to wake her. It was a text from Hardison all it said was _with dinner_.

**Sorry it took awhile to finished this chapter it was hard to get the dialogue right with these two and stay true to Nate and Sophie. Even though I made Nate into a romantic. I could see him planning this in season 5. He was understanding what Sophie meant to him. Working on Chapter 8 now.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Nate looked down at her again she had the smile that he loved on her face while she dreamed. Nate had received a text from Hardison while she slept. All it said was "with dinner."_

Chapter 8

Nate woke up and as he slowly came out of his sleep. He looked over to make sure Sophie was still there he couldn't be too sure with this woman. She was still in a deep sleep looking content. He took this chance to just watch her. He did love to watch her sleep. Then it came to him he liked to watch her do a lot of things he laughed at that but not to loud to wake her. Nate rolled onto his side and with his head propped up with his arm. He looked at his grifter. She was laying facing him with her head on her pillow and her hair was spread out on it. He knew she would complain about her having it being a mess. But he thought it looked wonderful. He realized he was playing with her hair that was closest to him. Using light touches so he wouldn't wake her up.

His mind starting drifting to what had happened the last few days. She really had him worried that she wouldn't come around and understand that he really did care for her. He knew she had been through a lot in her life though he didn't know all that it had happened and he probably never would. There was some secrets he knew she wouldn't let go of. You don't become an amazing grifter without some hard life lessons. He also knew that he was the cause of some of her pain which killed him to think that he had hurt her. But his life had fallen apart and he hit rock bottom so hard that it might have knocked some sense into him.

As he was deep in his thoughts Sophie stirred and moved closer to him. He knew she wasn't awake yet so as she snuggled herself closer he laid back and she rested her head on his chest. He was once again running his fingers through her hair.

He must of dozed off again because this time when he awoke it was because Sophie was running her fingers through his hair and nibbling on his ear "oh I see how it is I was nice of enough to let you sleep when I woke up earlier." Nate said in a serious voice but enjoying every minute of what she was doing.

"Nathan I'm a thief I take what I want you know that" she whispered in his ear as she nibbled on it. "If you have a problem with what I'm about to take then I suggest you try and stop me" she said as she was now working on his neck.

"I..I..I didn't say it was a bad thing Soph." Nate said as she continued her downwards journey on his body. "You know I always had a soft spot when it came to you and your craft.

Sophie leaned on his chest and looked him in the eyes. "So is that why you never tried to hard to catch me?"

Nate leaned up and kissed her "oh I tried to catch you but it was never in my heart to bring you in. What fun would I have had if you weren't out there to chase?"

Standing up and doing a full body stretch with her arms over her head Sophie said "hum you could chase me once more and maybe I'd let you catch me this time Nate." She smiled at him pulled off her t-shirt and threw it at him and gracefully walked out of the room.

Nate laid there in shock she had him worked up then just got off the bed and left. Then she tells him to chase her what was she up to know he thought? Then he heard the shower start running and then it hit him and a knowing smile filled his face and he hurried out of the room.

"What took so long I wasn't sure if you going to chase me?" Sophie said as she was about to step into the shower.

"You should know by now I'll never stop chasing you, beautiful" Nate said to her as he followed her into the shower and under the water spray.

A hour later both feeling refreshed and quite clean since there was lots of scrubbing being done earlier. They were getting ready for their dinner. Nate told her to dress in whatever she wanted since they were eating in. But he did ask her to wear something not to revealing since he wanted them to enjoy their dinner. He knew they were both hungry and he didn't want to be distracted by her to much he said jokingly.

She laughed at that and choose one of her sundresses she loved to wear in Paris. She of course wore the jewelry Nate gave her the night before she really did love them. With just a touch of make-up she pulled her hair into ponytail to show off her jewelry better then she slipped on a pair of simple flats. This was more the real Sophie and that's what Nate said he liked. Nate choose a pair of slacks, a blue shirt with no tie. He wanted to feel comfortable but ready for his plans tonight.

There was a knock at the door. "That must be our dinner you finish getting ready and I'll get it set up darling." Nate told her as he held her and kissed her. "You look beautiful as always" and left the bedroom.

A few minutes later Sophie came out to see what Nate had arranged for dinner. She looked at the table and saw a wide variety of different foods. "Nate that is too much food we couldn't possible eat all that." She said noticing Nate was over doing it again.

Nate told her "well I got a little of everything not knowing what you would want. We can always save it and have lunch and dinner in tomorrow." Giving her a knowing smirk "that way we won't have to leave here. Oh yeah and there's one more thing" he said smiling as he opened the door and in walked the rest of the team.

"Surprise" Parker said bouncing in the room then throwing herself at Sophie.

The grifter stood there in shock as the hitter came up to her after Parker finally let her go and gave her a hug and said "good to see ya darlin."

Then the hacker stopped in front of her looking a bit worried. "Your ain't gonna punch me again are ya girl?"

"No of course not Hardison" as she pulled him in for a hug. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach him cause he was so tall. "I know you did what you did for Nate and for me thank you" she whispered in his ear. She had tears sliding down her cheeks. "Oh man I haven't cried this much in years. Sorry guys it's great to see you but give me a minute." Sophie went to get some tissues. They we all a bit shocked to see their grifter crying. They looked at each other neither one of them could ever remember seeing her cry.

"Nate said in a low voice so Sophie wouldn't hear him from the her bedroom. "She's been through a lot but she doing good. Don't worry." Then Hardison handed something to Nate quickly before Sophie came back in the room. Nate had a plan for later.

Sophie came back in a few minutes with dry eyes and asked "so what are you guys doing all the way here in Paris? Not that I mind the visit."

Eliot said "well we haven't seen you in two weeks." Sophie thought back that's right they had been separated on the last job and she had been in a different city then she ran off to Paris. It felt great to see them. They really were her family.

"Yeah that and Nate said that you thought we didn't want you on our team no more." All four of them quickly turned their eyes to look at Parker. She just continued on like she said nothing wrong. "Nate thought it be a nice surprise for you to have us come see you and let you know that we aren't a team without you." Half of the time while the thief was talking she was looking about the room as if she was casing the place. "Yeah sure we could find another grifter but she wouldn't be you she wouldn't be our Sophie" Parker finally finished.

All eyes were now on Sophie. She was tearing up again. _"Bloody hell girl pull yourself together. Your gonna scare them away and they'll think your crazy"_ her inner voice was saying.

The rest of the team just stood there they had never seen their grifter cry and now she had cried twice. Then they looked at Nate like he should do something he was the mastermind after all and he caused most of Sophie's problems. He just shrugged his shoulders at them.

Sophie said in between sniffles. "Sorry to cry on you guys again but these are happy tears. I am so glad to see all of you. Thanks for coming all this way it does mean a lot to me."

Eliot stepped up to her and put a hand on her arm "that's what families are for darlin" he said and gave her a wink. Causing her to laugh. Eliot then looked around he room "man Nate you must really care for this women or were you trying to get out of the dog house. How many dozen are there of her favorite flower?"

Sophie said with a huge smile on her face "there's 6 dozen."

Nate also answered Eliot's other question "it was definitely both." His eyes not leaving Sophie's.

"So Nate I take it that's why you got all this food and told me put on some clothes that weren't too revealing even though we were eating in." Sophie asked.

"Whoa you two are nasty. That's too much information there." Hardison said as he sat on the couch. Parker was bouncing around Sophie's flat checking it out. She stopped right in front of Sophie and touched her necklace "oh pretty did you steal it?"

"No I didn't steal it Parker" Sophie said with a laugh then she looked at Nate.

The team followed her eyes. Nate said "no it's not stolen I had it made for her. It matches the dress." Starting to defended himself he stopped what he was saying because they were all staring at him. "What? Oh I guess I said too much."

"Seems like you've been busy that's all boss" Eliot said walking away from them to look at the view. "This is a great place you have Sophie the view from up here is amazing." Eliot added hinting to the fact they had no idea she had a place in Paris. But he was sure that the four thief had secret places to run to just in case. He knew he did. He looked over at the grifter and nodded to her and she gave him a nod back. A silent confirmation of what they both knew.

"Well she was mad at me and took off to Paris. We couldn't find her. I had to prove she was wrong and what better way to get our grifters attention then with jewelry and clothes." Nate tried to explain himself.

"Yep that makes sense. Wouldn't work for me but it does for Sophie." Parker added.

This was Sophie's chance to embarrass Nate further and mess with Hardison since he was the one who helped Nate find her. "Oh you should see the shoes and matching lingerie he also got me" she said as she went up to Nate ran her hands up his chest, around his neck and gave him a kiss. She could hear Hardison behind her mumbling about to much information and what they do in private should stay in private.

Parker came up to the two of them. "Oh can I see them are they the same color as the emerald?"

"Come on Parker I'll show you the shoes and the dress." Sophie lead the thief into her bedroom.

Nate sat down in the chair across from the hacker and the hitter and took this time to thank the them for helping him and for coming on such short notice.

Eliot said back to him. "Well you had us worried when Sophie took off and didn't tell any of us where she was going. We had a back up plan to get her if yours didn't work." Eliot looked around then said "looks like you did a pretty good job man."

"It was tough she was so mad at me. She had this crazy idea stuck in her head that I wanted her off the team so I could be with Maggie. That's why she left so she wouldn't be in the way." Nate told them quietly.

"Wow how wrong can that woman be? "Hardison said "For a grifter that's the best at reading and understanding people. That woman sure sucks at seeing what's happening in her own life. Anyone who knows you two knows you were meant for each other. It just took you awhile to realize what we already knew."

"Damn that woman has been giving you all kinds of signs for years." Eliot added "you were just too drunk to see them most of the time."

"Ok, ok enough with the picking on Nate act. Nate said as he stood up "so the rest of the plan should be easy enough right." They both shook their heads and agreed.

The women came out of the bedroom. Parker went up to Nate and said"good job it's all really pretty even the weird underwear stuff you gave her. I don't know how anyone would be comfortable sleeping in that." Nate shot Sophie a look.

"What she asked to see it and you know Parker. She doesn't stop until you give in." Sophie defended herself but was laughing. Trying to change the subject she asked "So are we going to eat or not. I'm starving I've really worked up an appetite. It's been a very busy day." She said as she went to the table to see what there was to eat.

Parker said "but you said that you guys didn't do anything today but talk and stay in bed." It took a minute to sink in with all eyes were on her. Parker said "Oh I get it your hungry because of all the..."

"Parker enough we get it" Hardison said cutting off the thief.

"There's something wrong with you" Eliot growled as he stood there glaring with his arms crossed.

Nate said as everyone watched Parker and Eliot stare each other down. "Sophie has a good idea let's all get something to eat."

They picked out what they wanted. Parker complained that there was no cereal but settled on some spaghetti. Then they all sat around Sophie's table. They ate and told stories. All of them were laughing and having a great time.

Sophie was laughing too but didn't talk much she mostly was watching everyone. As she looked around at each of them she realized how silly she had been. She really thought they didn't want her on the team. It would have killed her to leave this family. She was so happy to have them in her life. It really couldn't get much better. Her inner voice said quietly _look at what you almost missed out on cause you and your crazy ideas. I know, I know. I don't think I need to be talking to myself anymore I finally have a family I can talk to and trust._

When they were all done eating and sitting around the table talking. Nate stood up said "Sophie I have one more thing for you." Then he stood in front of her.

"Nate you really don't have to give me anything else this has all been perfect." Sophie said as he looked at her.

"Well I have to finish my plan." He said smiling at her.

**Thanks for all the reviews I always love reading them. This is shorter chapter but I needed to break it up or it would have been one long one. Chapter 9 should be the last one. Again thanks for the support in my first fanfic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry this chapter took me so long to post. I accidentally deleted most of this chapter and had to rewrite it. Luckily I had some notes and it was still somewhat fresh in my mind. I was also trying to get it just right. Hope you like it!  
**

_"Well I have to finish my plan."_

He pulled out a small box out of his pants pocket and he got down on one knee in front of the beautiful grifter.

Sophie was shocked as she looked from Nate to the other members of her team no her family. They were sitting around the table smiling. She could tell they knew this was going to happen. Now she knew why Nate had them come all the way to Paris. He wanted their family here when he did this.

He took one of her left hand in his and said "Sophie for the last 15 years we have been chasing each other in one way or another. First I chased you then you were in a way chasing me but I was too lost in myself to see it. I have taken much more from you than I've been giving. I promise to change that. You helped me knock down my walls now I want to help you bring yours down." Sophie looked a bit defensive but she knew it was true.

"I have loved you for so long. I was just to stubborn and caught up in my own problems to realize it. You Sophie are so much more than I deserve but I'm to selfish to let you go. You wanted this cat and mouse game to end once and for all. Well that will depend on your answer to my question." Nate smiled and was looking into her eyes that now had the sparkle that he loved back in them. Even if they were a little red from her tears. Nate reached up and wiped them away but they just kept falling. He hoped they were happy tears.

"Sorry" she said quietly trying to wipe away the tears on her cheeks "I can't seem to help it lately." Eliot who was sitting closest to the grifter handed her a few tissues. She gratefully took them and thanked him with a smile.

Nate continued "Miss Sophie Devereaux you are the most brilliant, beautiful, talented, sexy and most stubborn woman I know. Don't you think it's about time you let me catch you. As you said we have never done anything the easy way and we certainly didn't start now." His last comment earned a few snorts from their team/family watching. Sophie and Nate were too busy with each other to notice.

"I love you and I can't promise that this will be any easier then the last 15 years. But I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much you mean to me. I love you Sophie my beautiful grifter will you marry me?"

Sophie was letting her tears flow freely there was no way she could stop them even if she tried. She knew that all the eyes of her crazy dysfunctional family were on her waiting for an answer. It was so quiet she didn't think anyone in the room had even taken a breath. "Yes" she said but it was such a low whisper she barley even heard it.

Sliding off her chair she was kneeling in front of him and held both her hands to his face. In a much louder voice she said "Nate you are the most stubborn bloody pain in the behind of a man I know. For being a mastermind you sure can be an idiot sometimes. I have loved you for so long and so much my heart aches when I'm away from you." She was smiling at him so brightly that it shone through her eyes. "You are exactly what I deserve and more. Yes I will marry you Nathan Ford."

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Nate hands were in her hair one hand at the back of her neck possessively holding her there. Neither wanting to let the other go.

Then there was a cough and Sophie couldn't help but laugh when she heard Hardison jokingly say "man you guys are nasty can't you wait until we leave." He was waiting for them to let go of each other to hug the grifter and congratulate them both.

But someone beat him to it by running up and basically tackling the grifter. Sending then both tumbling backwards to the floor. "Bugger!" Sophie cried out in shock as she was taken down by Parker with a huge powerful hug. When the thief finally let go of her it allowed Sophie to sit up "I'm glad your happy for us Parker but could you warn a person before you tackle them" she said with a laugh as she tried to fix her hair that was now in her face and pull her dress down over her thighs. "Your a bit younger than me remember."

Nate had to laugh too because his sophisticated grifter was trying to look presentable but she was a rumbled mess and she still looked breathtaking. He was smiling at her as he held out his hand to help up his fiance and pulled her into him for another kiss. Stepping back he helped her move a few strands of hair out of her eyes and tucked them behind her ear. "Don't worry you still look gorgeous as always" Nate told her.

As Hardison helped up the happy thief she said "I'm sorry Sophie I'm just so happy that Nate finally got his act together and stopped being an angry drunk and you stopped running away. It's about time the two of you started listening to each other and stopped fighting." Parker was once again hugging Sophie.

"Wow Parker that's a lot of hugs coming from you. Thank you." Sophie realized how right the thief was. This girl who used to have no idea how people functioned or anything about emotions was absolutely right about them.

Hardison was the next to hug Sophie. He said as he hugged her. "I'm happy for ya. We are glad you two finally saw what we all known from the first day we saw the two of you together. I've never seen to people more right for each other and to stupid and stubborn to admit it." He pulled back from the hug to see the shocked but happy look on her face. "You know woman that I love ya congratulations."

The hacker stepped back to let the hitter in. Eliot pulled Sophie in for a big bear hug. She was kind of surprised this family of hers were not the touchy-feely type. Letting Eliot take her in his strong arms "I'm happy for you both darling." Then he whispered in her ear "but if he hurts you at all let me know I'll take care of him for ya. I know how to make a body disappear so no one will ever find it" he said that last part with a smile on his face but with a very serious tone.

Sophie knew he was kidding around with her. She pulled out of his hug and he winked at her. The grifter and the hitter's relationship was based on mutual respect. They both were the best in their area of expertise and they knew that each other could handle themselves.

Sophie kissed him on the check and said "thank you Eliot that means a lot to me. But I think we are going to be just fine."

After everyone had hugged and congratulated Nate and Sophie. Eliot said "I think it's time to leave the newly engaged couple so they can have some privacy."

"Oh man why'd you have to go and say that now I got imagines in my mind that I'll never get out." Hardison complained.

"Wait" Sophie said "you guys barely just got here I don't want you to leave."

Nate noticed that she really wanted to spend time with them and he wanted to spend some alone time with her. So as the mastermind he came up with a plan to make them all happy. "Why don't we meet tomorrow at Sophie's favorite cafe and have brunch together." Nate was holding Sophie close to him with an arm around her waist. He continued "in fact why don't we take the week off and spend some time enjoying Paris. We have the perfect tour guide with Sophie here. She can show us around her favorite city."

They all stood there looking at their mastermind. Shocked that he suggested they all take time off and spend it together. Eliot said "wow boss you letting us take time off. We could probably get use to this. Should we thank Sophie for the sudden change in you?" He knew he'd pay for that later but it was fun to kick a man when he was down or in this case so happy he didn't care what they asked him for.

"Uh huh yeah" the thief said as she raised her hand up in the air all excited. "I agree with Nate that sounds fun. I know Sophie can show us all the places she's stolen art and jewelry from and then she can show us where you shot her." Parker was so happy about getting to spend time together and to see a little bit into the background of what Parker considered to be her closest friend.

That she didn't hear Eliot say in a bit of a growl "there's something wrong with you." Which was probably a good thing that she didn't hear him because they wouldn't want to ruin the night by starting a fight.

They all agreed to meet tomorrow "sounds like a great plan boss. Well I think it's about time we head out." Eliot said getting the other two team members to leave.

The plan seem to satisfy Sophie so she started giving them all goodbye hugs. When they were alone Sophie walked up to Nate wrapped her arms around him and kissed him to show him how happy she was. Pulling back Sophie smiled at him and said "now that we're engaged we can do that anytime we want to right?"

"Of course feel free to do that like anytime you like, beautiful" Nate said returning her smile and he gave her a quick sweet kiss. He then put his arm around her waist and lead her over to sit on the couch. As he sat down and Sophie curled up next to him with her head on his shoulder.

After resting there for a few minutes she turned to him, folded her legs to sit crisscross next to him and said "Nate I have some questions?"

"Oh no Soph" Nate moaned and leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. Then turning his head in her direction and opening one eye he said "don't you remember what happen the last time you had questions for me?"

Sophie laughed "no Nate these are good questions really."

"Ok then ask whatever you like." He pulled her down to lay her head in his lap and she stretched out on the couch.

She turned so she could see his face but he leaned his head on the back of the couch again. She asked him "how did you get the ring and all those lovely gifts?" As she was asking him she held up her left hand up in the air and tilted her hand back and forth to admire the ring. "I mean the ring is beautiful but it has to be a special design. What about the dress and the other amazing gifts? The dress was just like the one I wore in Venice you had to have that made and the jewelry, shoes and even the lingerie all matched perfectly. That had to take time to arrange. You couldn't have had time in Paris could you?' She asked still admiring the ring.

Nate leaned his head up and looked down at her. The whole time she was talking he was running his fingers through her hair. He loved how soft and smooth it felt in his fingers. "Well remember when I told you I started to make a plan a few months ago. I had it all arranged."

Sophie let her eyes drift closed as he talked. She loved the feeling of Nate's fingers running through her hair. It was made her feel comfortable, safe and loved.

"It hit me that day when we meet with the Sanders widow that I needed to tell you how I felt. Then I realized I wanted to make whatever you call what we were doing permanent." Nate was watching her relax in his lap as continued to run his fingers through her hair. "I knew that I wanted to take you to bed every night and wake up with you every morning. When we weren't together I found myself thinking of you and wondering what you were doing what you were thinking." He leaned down and kissed her softly "you can be very distracting but I'm sure you know that."

"Now you can't blame me for distracting you when I'm not even around. It's nice to know I have that effect on the great Nathan Ford though." She looked up at him and slid her hands up and down his chest. "But now you know how I feel all the time."

He seemed surprised when she admitted that to him. "I guess there's a lot of things we've kept from each other. We diffidently don't do anything the easy way do we?" Nate said with a bit of a laugh.

"True, very true. You still need to finish answering my questions though darling I really want to know how you pulled it off." Sophie said with a question in a her eyes then slowly closing them again as he went back to playing with her hair.

"Yes I will, I started with the ring because I know it would take awhile to design and make. Then I remember how we talked about that beautiful, tight fitting green dress you wore in Venice when I nearly caught you." She opened one eye at that comment and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Nate caught her look and laughed "I did say nearly caught you. So I them design the jewelry and the other gifts around the dress." Sophie was so relaxed she gave short answers as he talked.

"Right"

"As for the lingerie I did such a good job last time picking it out for you and I wanted it to go with the outfit. I think I did a pretty good job this time too because you looked fabulous in it" as he talked he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Um Hum"

"Though I was worried because you were so mad at me. I wasn't sure you would show up for dinner at all or wear anything I got you. I fully expected you to show up in jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt." He said and they both laughed at that knowing that it could of happened.

Sophie spoke lazily but kept her eyes closed. "Well I have to admit I was furious at you but you did have me very curious as to what you were up to. The gifts, you know me too well, I couldn't resist them which of course made me even madder at you and myself."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to be there" Nate said quietly and loving the feel of her hair sliding through his fingers.

"Um uh huh" she went back to her short answers it just felt so good and she was so relaxed.

Nate was thinking he should use this tactic more often. When I want her to listen and agree with me I'll just run my fingers through her hair. He thought smiling. He looked down at her she was smiling and looked very relaxed, peaceful and happy.

"And your big plan?" Sophie said surprising him. He thought she had fallen asleep since she was so quite and still.

Nate explained his plan to her "So when all the gifts were ready I had the dinner planned out for when we finished the job and you got back home. I was going to surprise you with it all. But when that mark keep bugging you, touching you, calling you sweetheart and darling it all just felt wrong." He was still running his fingers through her soft brown hair. "You sounded so miserable and exhausted. Even though you were hiding it well. I could tell that you had reached your limits. You forget I know you better than anyone."

"Hum could be true." She said in a whisper.

"I got worried and yes jealous. I had Hardison book my flight right away. Then flew out and ended up ruining everything" Nate said sadly.

When what Nate said registered in Sophie's relaxed brain she popped her head up out of his lap. She sat up and look directly into those blue eyes. "Now Nate you need to understand it wasn't your fault in the hotel you didn't ruin anything. I was exhausted, I had been pushing myself to far and I was too stubborn to admit it shocking I know." he smiled at that.

"No really" Sophie continued "it wasn't your fault it was mine. I let all my insecurities invade my mind. I convinced myself that what we had wouldn't work and you were better off with Maggie. I was so sure that good things didn't happen to people like me and believe me Nate your the best thing that ever happened to me." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Well maybe we are both a little at fault then. We do have a way of doing everything the hard way." Nate admitted and kissing her back.

Sophie sat back and said "I do have one more question daring. If you weren't breaking it off with me at the hotel then why did you have the excuse of taking a holiday and sending me to Paris?"

"Oh Sophie" he pulled her back to him for a mind blowing kiss. When he let them come up for air he held her away from him. Looking into her sparkling brown eyes he held her there with a look. She couldn't look away if she wanted to which she didn't.

"How can you be so amazingly smart and not see what I had planned? I was hoping when you heard that the trip was to Paris you would have calmed down and realized I booked us yes us a trip to your favorite city. There was always two tickets Soph, it was for us to get away after the horrible time you were having." When he saw tears building up in her eyes. He pulled her back to him but instead of kissing her he just held her to him.

"I'm such an wanker" she said in between sniffles.

"I guess we both have our moments" he said laughing a little. "I didn't stop you when you wanted to leave because you were so mad and worked up. You had everything wrong but you would never admit it when your that furious. I know you and you wouldn't have listened to anything I had to say. Frankly I figured you really want to slap me and the best thing I could have done was for me to leave you alone. Am I right?" He questioned her already knowing he was right.

She just nodded into his shoulder not wanting him to let her go it was nice having Nate hold her. Yeah she thought to herself she could get used to this.

"So I let you go even though all I wanted to do was run after you and shake some sense into that beautiful head of your. I assumed I'd meet up with you in Paris. But we couldn't find you. No wonder no one has ever caught you darling." He laughed "You had Hardison tied in knots he's never had that problem before nobody has escaped him and his computer talents. No one except the amazing Sophie Devereaux." She sat up and gave him a smile, he then kissed her again. She was just to hard to resist.

"So I changed my plans a bit as we went along I was running out of letters I think we are now on plan W or X. When I knew for sure you were in Paris I had Hardison send all the gifts to my hotel except for the ring. I wanted the team here to help bring you home. Hardison brought the ring with them when they came." She was now sitting next to him staring at the ring he designed just for her.

"They were just waiting to see if my plan was going to fail. Eliot said he had a backup plan. So you might be happy mine worked because who knows what our retriever specialist had in mind." They were both laughing at that knowing he probably had some kidnapping plan ready to go. "I just had to find you to start the plan in motion."

Sophie stood up and held her hand out for Nate to take and she helped him off the couch.

"Thank you for everything and putting up with me it was all amazing. So Nate" she said in a very low sexy voice. "you know I was a good girl today. I took a nap like you asked so I wouldn't be tired." She slid her hands along his chest as she talked "I ate my dinner like you asked so I wouldn't be hungry. I did exactly what I was told to do. Now don't you think I deserve a reward for listening. You know me well and listening to you is not an easy thing for me to do." She laughed, she was sliding her fingers through his curls that she loved so much.

_Bump,_ damn she was good, he thought she did it to him again. She had him so distracted with that sexy voice of hers that he didn't even realize she had him backed up against the wall again until he bumped into it. "I give in you win you can have all the points I don't care anymore." He raised his hands up in the air as I give gesture. "I have to admit your the best at this game and everything else I conceded. What do you want as a reward?" He asked her smiling as she pressed up against him running her finger through his hair and he was loving every minute of it. Also knowing that he was winning by let her win.

"You" she said as her lips worked on his neck. "Hum you know darling I think I remember where those handcuffs are. I could get them and we..." she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Nate had spun them around with a low growl and now had her pinned to the wall.

He was busy attacking her neck, throat and shoulders with his mouth. He slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders. "Nate why do you always feel the need to trap me?" Sophie asked in between her moans. He always did said he knew well and that included her body. Taking a deep breath "don't you know by now I'm not going anywhere? Actually Nate I finally feel I'm right where I belong."

He kissed her not being able to resist this woman especially when she admits something like that to him. "Soph dear, you do like to run but this isn't to keep you here against your will. I'll step back and let you go if that's what you desire. I have you where I want you to have my way with you. I think we both know that we are right where we belong." Nate told her as he looked her straight in the eyes neither of them looking away. The electricity sparking between the two could have powered the whole city of Paris for a month.

Sophie didn't say anything to him. She just grabbed his shirt with both hands and tugged it apart the buttons went flying. Her dress was now on the floor and she was working on his belt. She wrapped both legs around his waist giving him all the answer he needed. He lifted her up higher and pressed her back against the wall. Their eyes never leaving each others both telling the other that they were serious and not going anywhere without having to say a word.

Their hands just couldn't seem to stop roaming over the others body. The only time their eyes unlocked from each others was when Sophie couldn't take anymore and she let her head fall back against the wall and was about to let out a loud moan. But Nate was right there with her and he took her mouth with his at the same time they both found the release they were reaching for and it ended with a powerful kiss.

Slowly setting her back down on her unsteady legs. He held her tight by pulling her to him until he was sure she could stand on her own. He did love to have her in his arms anyway. He thought, then said to her "lets go to bed it's been a long and crazy day." He slowly started leading her to the bedroom. "Oh by the way have I told you today how beautiful you are and that I love you?" He said right next to her ear and he felt her shiver.

What Nate said sent shivers through her whole body. How can this man affect me so? She thought to herself. Not sure if it was the way he said it or the words he said that hit her just right. This man is going to be the death of me but wow what a way to go she thought. "I think you have Nate but feel free to say it as many times as you'd like." Sophie told him as she turned in front of him stopping them both. Pulling her bottom lip in with her teeth. She looked him up and down rubbing her hands along his chest and arms. He wasn't wearing anything from the encounter they just had. "Have I told you that I find that brain and this body of yours very very sexy and that I love you too?" She needed him to understand that she loved every part of him.

This woman was going to be the death of me but what a way to go. Nate thought as he hurried her up to the bedroom.

The end

**Hoped you like my first story. Thanks again for reading and thank you if you took the time to leave a review. **


End file.
